


Bonds

by Fa113nM00n



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff, Hunter Nakahara Chuuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n
Summary: Noctis' journey to retrieve what he had lost had just begun. Yet he and his friends found themselves in deep trouble when they had to travel during the night. It was only the start of their long journey...





	1. Needed help

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to call this thing... So I may decide to change it... anyone have any suggestions maybe? XD

“This is... very bad...” Noctis said as he stared down two red giants.

“You can say that again...” Gladiolus muttered

It's the middle of the night and they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere when they got assaulted by daemons. They have been fighting for what felt like hours and they were running low on potions.

“And they just keep coming!” Prompto complained as he shot down some smaller daemons that came from behind them.

“We need to retreat” Ignis concluded, even if that window was long gone.

“Easier said than done...” Noctis muttered

“We just need to create an opening!” Gladiolus shouted as he raised his shield to block another attack from one of the red giants.

“A strong enough spell should be enough!” Ignis added as he took down some of the smaller daemons with his daggers.

Noctis started to gather himself for a spell but before he could finish he got attacked and had to defend.

“There's too many! I don't have the time for a spell!”

“PROMPTO!!”

The prince looked up when he heard Ignis shout after Prompto who had gotten knocked away from them and was now completely surrounded.

“Damn!” Gladiolus cursed as he tried to get to the blond but the daemons didn't let him.

Noctis used his powers and warped over to his best friend. Just in time to block an attack, that was directed towards Prompto who had gotten knocked down on the ground, with a shield.

“Prompto! Can you get up?!” Noctis said as he held the block.

“Y-Yeah...” Prompto said from behind his best friend.

The prince soon heard the blond fire his gun and the weight on the shield disappeared. So Noctis changed into his usual sword and took a step back. He felt Prompto lean against his back, making them stand back to back. The grey-blue eyes glanced over at Gladiolus and Ignis and the raven-haired bit together.

“C-Can't you ask the god the gods for help?” Prompto suddenly said from behind him.

“I'm not the Oracle!” Noctis answered as he swung his sword and took down a small daemon.

The two older in the gang was busy fighting one of the red giants. The second one was on its way towards Noctis and Prompto. The prince braised himself for the fight. He didn't have much left, but he couldn't let any of his friends die. They were the only ones he had left. The raven-haired summoned one of the two royal arms he had at the moment and prepared for the fight mentally.

But suddenly everything lit up from somewhere behind the gang. The daemons roared at the light and tried to stumble away from it. The gang managed to gather and tried to see what had distracted the creatures. But because of the strong light, they couldn't see. But they heard the sound of a motor. And it was moving towards them.

When a motorbike jumped over them the friends could only gape in surprise and shock. The bike landed in front of them and spun around in place. That caused smoke to rise from the ground. It confused the daemons and suddenly they could hear gunshots. Noctis glanced towards Prompto but saw that he had his gun down. Starring just like the rest of them.

Suddenly someone jumped up from the middle of the smoke cloud and the grey-blue eyes only managed to see the blazing light of a blade fly through the air. The blade was long and thin. But that was all Noctis managed to see before it swung and cut one of the red giants in half. The other red giant decided to attack but was too slow. The blade swung again and the other red giant was defeated.

“Are you guys just gonna stand there and stare?!”

The stranger had the voice of a woman. But the words she had spoken woke them up and they returned to fighting the daemons. The smaller ones weren't as strong as the two red giants. So with those gigantic daemons gone the fight was a lot easier. The stranger had sheathed her long blade and was now fighting with a dagger.

Once the battle was finally over Noctis sunk down sitting on the ground together with Prompto.

“Never... again...” Prompto breathed out.

“Yeah...” Was the only thing Noctis managed to say.

“We would have been long gone had it not been for your help. We're in your debt.” Ignis said to the stranger.

“I'm just glad no one got killed.” The stranger said with her hands on her hips.

Noctis now took the chance to take a better look of the stranger that had saved them and he didn't know what to think about her.

A black thin jacket that couldn't be closed and sleeves folded up to beneath her elbows. It also barely reached down to the lowest part of her ribcage. Beneath the jacket, she had a dark crimson leather vest that reached just as far down her body as her jacket. The vest was closed and you were able to spot what looked like a black corset beneath. And that one locked to only cover the chest area. A black leather choker and a silver chain where a dog tag hung could be found around her neck.

Black leather ribbons went from the corset and with metal rings hooked onto her black jeans. The jeans at least sat up high enough to cover her hipbones. She walked around in kneehigh black leather boots with quite the heel. Black belts kept the shoes closed along the sides. Around her right thigh, she had two black leather ribbons that held onto a black leather gun case. Where an old silver revolver was secured inside. Her other thigh had only one black ribbon, that too held onto a case. But this case was for the dagger.

Her black belt held onto smaller bags that looked to be for bullets for the revolver. Noctis also spotted a bigger bag attached to her belt on her backside that probably had a first aid kit. But bags weren't the only things attached to her belt. At her left hip was the kind of sword the prince had seen Cor walk around with. Hers had a red handle, golden guard, red scabbard and a red big tassel where the scabbard was attached to her belt.

When the prince raised his gaze to see her face his breath got caught in his throat. Flaming red hair that was up in a high ponytail. A big flower with crimson petals and yellow pistils was attached to where her hair was gathered together. She also looked to have long golden hairpins stick through where her hair was gathered. Probably what held the ponytail together.

Suddenly the stranger turned her head and he met her eyes. He felt spellbound. Eyes blue like the ocean. A storming ocean who held all the shades of blue. But beneath the storming ocean was deep cold darkness. Despite her eyes holding a storming ocean, they were burning with life. A lonely flame was burning brightly deep within her eyes. He had already seen her fight, so he knew the female was strong. But now he knew that she wasn't just strong. Her eyes told a tale of having gone through hell many times.

Noctis stood up again and walked over to where Ignis and Gladiolus were speaking with the stranger. They were standing at her motorbike. It had a red-pink shade and looked to be fully loaded with all the things one would need when living in the wilderness.

“What brings you here?” Gladiolus asked when Noctis walked over to them.

Prompto had stood up and followed the prince over to the rest and the female turned towards Gladiolus.

“I was on my way to a nearby haven when I saw the red giants fight something. I noticed as I got closer that you guys were in the middle of the chaos and had a bit of trouble.” The stranger said.

“You really saved our skin there!” Prompto exclaimed.

“No worries. We're all hunters and we should help each other!” The female said as she smirked confidently.

“How did you know we're hunters?” Noctis asked.

“Only hunters would be idiots enough to travel around at night.”

“True that” Gladiolus agreed.

“Anyway, let's not stay here any longer. Let's go to the haven so we can eat and get some sleep.” Ignis said as he straightened his glasses.

“You would share your food with a stranger?” The female said in surprise.

“You saved us. It's the least we can do.” Gladiolus added.

“Well then! I'm Chuuya Nakahara by the way! No need to stay strangers if we're gonna eat together! ~” The stranger said.

“Right, you can call me Noct. The others are Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus.” Noctis introduced.

“Got it, let's get going then~” Chuuya said as she started to lead her bike.

They went together towards the closest haven to set camp and get some food into themselves. Together with some well-needed rest.


	2. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya was on her way to Hammerhead when she met Noctis and his friends. The guys decided to go with her. Making her part of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to finish writing everything... but I already know how to end it because I remember the ending way better than the rest of the story. I'm playing through the game as I write the fanfic. I'm just testing doing something like this. So I hope the few that are reading this do like what I'm writing ^^  
And I also realized that it's easier to know ffxv and not bsd than the other way around... ^^'

“On your way anywhere?”

Gladiolus asked the next morning after they had eaten breakfast. Chuuya had put her tent together and looked to be preparing to continue on her way. The rest of them had finished packing and walked over to the oldest and the redhead.

“Now that the barricade is gone I'm gonna get going to Hammerhead.” Chuuya answered as she turned around to face them.

“On your own?...” Prompto slowly asked.

“Well, I have been travelling on my own for the past seven years.”

“S-Seven!? Just how old are you?!” Prompto exclaimed but got hit in the back of his head by Gladiolus.

“That's rude Prompto!” Gladiolus scolded.

Chuuya just laughed.

“It's fine, I'm still young enough to tell others my age. I'm twenty-two. I have been living pretty much all my life here in the wilderness. Getting by with hunting creatures that's causing trouble.” Chuuya said with a confident smirk that Noctis had no idea how she was able to make.

“You're my age... and if you have been travelling alone for seven years... That means you have been on your own since you were fifteen...” Ignis slowly said.

“I guess” Chuuya just shrugged.

“You never went to school?...” Prompto slowly asked.

“I've never had a place to call home...” Chuuya said in a low voice as she turned towards her bike.

That stung. Noctis and his friends have had a home their whole life. It was just recently that they lost it. He couldn't say he could understand how it felt like to not have a home to return to. Or to never have had a home to return to. In that split second his mouth made a decision before his mind was able to think it through.

“Then let's travel together.” Noctis said with a confidence he didn't knew he had.

The other four turned towards him in surprise. So he continued.

“We're working on getting our home back. Help us and you'll have one too. Our home can be your home too.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Chuuya suddenly quickly turned around so that she stood with her back turned towards them again. With her leather dressed hands on her bike. Noctis' friends looked among themselves before they looked towards the redhead.

“Are you sure...” Chuuya suddenly said in almost a whisper.

“More than sure... You don't need to be alone anymore.” Noctis confirmed.

The female let out a low sad laugh. Before she looked up towards the sky. She still didn't turn to face them.

“I may end up putting you through hell you know...” Chuuya mumbled.

“I'll take that chance.”

“We met just last night... you have no idea where I came from...”

“I know you won't betray us. I know you can be trusted.”

Chuuya lowered her head and was silent for a bit again before she let out a shaky sigh and used her arm to wipe away her tears. Before she turned towards the rest of them with a big confident smile.

“I have nothing to lose! Guess I'll be stuck with you guys for some time longer!~”

Noctis felt relieved. He didn't know why, but he felt like with her on his side everything was to be alright. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto looked among themselves again before the two older males sighed and smiled.

“To Hammerhead then huh?” Gladiolus said.

“What do you need there anyway?” Prompto asked.

“I want Cindy to give my partner here a check-up.” Chuuya said as she patted her bike.

“You know Cindy?” Noctis asked.

“Anyone that lives with anything with a motor knows Cindy. You won't find anyone better around here~” Chuuya smirked.

“I won't say against that. Let's pack Regalia and be on our way. We want to get there before dark.” Ignis concluded.

They nodded and it didn't take long before they had put everything into the trunk and they were ready to go. They got into the car and Chuuya rolled up beside them on her bike.

“That's one fancy car for a group of hunters.” Chuuya commented.

“Well, since we'll be travelling together from here on we shouldn't keep any secrets. We're from the Crown City.” Ignis told her.

“You guys are city folks... and the Crown City... that means the home you guys want to take back...” Chuuya mumbled as she seemed to connect the dots.

Suddenly she laughed and started her bike.

“Sounds like it'll be quite interesting to hang around you guys!~” Chuuya smirked.

Ignis started Regalia and they were quickly on the road. Regalia first with the redhead on her bike behind them.

They arrived at Hammerhead right before dawn and Cindy greeted them.

“Never thought I'd see y'all back so early.” Cindy greeted.

Ignis turned the car off and they got out of it. Chuuya parked her bike behind them and got off.

“That would be because of me~” Chuuya grinned.

Cindy turned around and looked excited to see the redhead.

“Chuuya! Long-time no see!” Cindy greeted and were quick with hugging Chuuya like they were old friends.

“Is the old man still walking?~” Chuuya grinned.

“I'm still alive thank you. I see y'all met the strongest hunter around.” Cid said as he walked over to them. 

“Well, strong for a solo hunter I'd say.” Chuuya defended.

“What bring yah here?” Cindy asked.

“Check-up” Chuuya said as she patted her trusted bike.

“It's still running huh? Thought it would have broken down years ago.” Cid pointed out.

Chuuya stepped away from it as Cindy was already all over the bike. The group moved away to give her the room she needed.

“You guys sound like you know each other pretty well.” Ignis commented.

“Well, the bike is custom-made~” Chuuya said with her arms crossed.

“With parts you found when hunting dinner.” Cid said as he shook his head.

“You really are something else.” Gladiolus mumbled.

“Well, she's better at taking care of her bike than you guys are at taking care of the ol' girl.” Cid muttered.

“We're getting better at it!” Noctis defended.

It ended with them all laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter is when I'm gonna start blending the canon story with the fanfic story... I would just like to give a small warning... I have a horrible memory. I would need the script for the game if I'm to get the lines word for word. Even if I just heard them I'm still sure to get it wrong... Hopefully I can get it somewhat right ^^'


	3. First trip to Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having invited Chuuya to come with them, the group went straight to Lestallum to meet up with Iris. Gladiolus younger sister.

“So where's next?” Chuuya asked as she turned towards the rest.

Cindy was done giving her bike a check-up and even Regalia got a quick check-up.

“Lestallum, we're to meet up with my sister Iris.” Gladiolus answered.

“So you got a sister huh? Good thing she got out of the Crown City then.” Chuuya said with a smile.

“It'll be some way. But we should be ready for the trip.” Ignis said after his last checks.

“Then nothing is stopping us from going straight there this time.” Gladiolus pointed out.

“So you guys were on your way to Lestallum?... Why were you guys in the middle of the wetlands then?” Chuuya asked with her arms crossed.

“One word... Chocobos” Prompto said with a straight face.

Chuuya looked very confused at first before she seemed to remember something.

“So you guys were the one that took down Deadeye?” Chuuya asked.

“Yepp!” Prompto said happily and Chuuya hummed with a smug expression.

“So you aren't as green as I first thought?~” Chuuya teased.

“What's that supposed to mean!?” Prompto exclaimed.

But Chuuya only chuckled before she straddled her bike and started it 

“We shouldn't let Miss Iris wait on her dear brother, now should we?~” Chuuya teased.

Suddenly she revved her bike and it went up on its back wheel before she zoomed away down the road at high speed. Noctis and his friends suddenly got in a hurry with getting into the car. Ignis was the driver and was probably the only one among them that could manoeuvre good enough to catch up to her among them. Well, she surely went easy on them.

Once they had gotten into the right speed they as they went down the street calmly Ignis suddenly took to word. 

“Why did you tell her to come with us?”

“Hm?” Noctis looked at the back of Ignis head in confusion.

“We just want to know what made you tell her to come along.” Gladiolus verified.

Noctis leaned back and looked over to the side to watch the land they drove by. He was silent for a bit before he finally answered.

“The look in her eyes... She didn't choose to be alone for so long. Something happened that made her lose everything she had. I just... couldn't let her be.” Noctis tried to explain.

It was silent in the car for a bit as they watched the bike driver in front of them.

“I do get the feeling that she's alone... because she thinks she doesn't have any other choice...” Prompto suddenly added.

“Well, I'm not complaining about her being with us. But we should be careful. We have quite the influential and strong enemy to take down after all.” Ignis said as the voice of reason.

“I know... but I think we can trust her. I have the feeling she's not the type so sell anyone out.” Noctis mumbled.

The rest of the trip they stayed silent. Until they saw Lestallum that is. They looked at the town with big eyes as Ignis parked the car beside Chuuya's bike. The redhead too looked at everything with big eyes. It made Noctis even more excited. But then somewhat sad. Had she never been in a city before?

“First time here for you too?” Prompto asked as fast as they started to walk towards the stairs.

“You can say that. I'm barely where there are other people.” Chuuya said with a smile.

They walked up the stairs as they looked around and once they crossed the street they stopped.

“So many people!” Prompto exclaimed.

Chuuya slowly moved closer to the group as she looked around. Like she wasn't so comfortable with so many people around.

“What is it Chuuya? Too many for your taste?” Noctis asked when he noticed.

“A bit...” Chuuya mumbled.

“Iris is waiting on us in the Leville hotel. Let's go” Gladiolus said after checking his phone.

With that, they went to the backstreets. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the hotel. But just outside the hotel, the ground started to rumble and Noctis got attacked by a headache and flashing images he couldn't see clearly.

“You okay?”

“My head... started throbbing..."

Noctis sensed Chuuya look over at him and turned his gaze towards her. Their eyes met for a second but he wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. Instead, she just walked over to the hotel and they followed her.

They waited on Iris in the lobby and looked up when they heard her call for her brother from the stairs.

“Iris!” Gladiolus said with relief written all over his face.

The prince felt relieved as he saw Iris walk over to them with a smile. It didn't take long before the girl noticed Chuuya.

“Who's this?” Iris asked and looked among them.

“The names Chuuya. I helped them out from a hairy situation and they asked me to come along.” Chuuya answered with a small smile.

“Really? Then thank you for helping them.” Iris said happily.

“No problem, I'm sure you guys have a lot to speak about. I'll go to my room.” Chuuya said before she left.

The group frowned as they watched Chuuya disappear up the stairs. Iris turned towards them and they decided to talk more in one of the rooms. Once they were up to date on the things that had happened they all went silent. Noctis felt relieved to know that Lunafreya was still alive and well. He looked up when Iris took word again.

“How do you guys know Chuuya?”

“Well, she saved us when we were surrounded by daemons. We shared food and sleeping space with her. It was Noctis idea to ask her along.” Ignis explained.

“And this happened?” Iris asked.

“Just yesterday night...” Gladiolus answered.

“You guys have known her for just a day and decided to invite her along? Without knowing anything about her?” Iris asked with raised eyebrows.

“We know enough to let her come along.” Noctis defended.

“Enough?” Iris echoed.

“She told us that she has been living alone in the wilderness for seven years.” Ignis said with his gaze down. 

“She's the same age as Iggy...” Prompto added slowly.

“But doesn't that mean...” Iris started.

“Something happened when she was fifteen, that in turn resulted in her walking the wilderness on her own.” Gladiolus finished.

“That's... that's horrible...” Iris mumbled with her gaze down.

“She said she never have had a home... I... I want to give her one...” Noctis said, also with his gaze down.

“That's why you invited her along...” Iris mumbled slowly.

They got silent once again for some time before Iris stood up.

“Well! I should let you guys get some rest! See you tomorrow!” Iris quickly said and she was quickly out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much more to be said about this chapter... more than now I'm trying to remember what they say XD  
I decided to try and describe things instead of hanging myself over the dialogue. So if it was some time since you played the game, I'll suggest you replay the story if you wish for a way better understanding of what happens XD


	4. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had been on their way to a waterfall that was said to hide a sword. But just as they left the hotel... Chuuya met old friends... People that once had been her family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others have been, but you guys get to learn something about this story's Chuuya X3

“He's still alseep?” Chuuya asked as she walked down the stairs and saw that everyone expect Noctis was in the lobby.

“He's not exactly a morning person.” Gladiolus explained.

Chuuya hummed and walked over to them.

“Talcott said that he'll show us around!” Prompto said with excitement.

“That's handy~ We have our own tour guide~” Chuuya said with a grin.

They started to walk but they noticed that Iris stayed behind.

“You're not coming along?” Chuuya asked and Iris looked a bit fluttered.

“I'll wait for Noctis...” Iris said slowly.

Chuuya ginned but Gladiolus frowned.

“Got it~ Good luck~” Chuuya teased before she followed the others.

Talcott took them a little bit here and there. He showed them the market, the powerplant and the lookout. He told them things about Lestallum. But what caught their attention was what the boy told Prompto. Or it caught the guys attention more than hers. They returned to the hotel and waited for Noctis and Iris in the lobby. When the two returned Prompto asked the boy to tell Noctis what he had told the blond.

“A sword behind a waterfall huh?”

“It may be one of the royal arms. It's worth an investigation.”

Chuuya stayed silent. She'll ask about it once they were on their way.

“Let's go check then."

And so they stepped out of the hotel. But just a few steps away Chuuya froze when she heard someone call for her. The redhead slowly turned around towards the path leading to the market and her eyes widened at the familiar face.

“Sh-Shirase?... Y-Yuan?...” Chuuya said slowly.

The silver-haired and pink-haired stopped once they stood in front of Chuuya and they both took a hold of the redhead's hands. Both with tears in their eyes.

“It really is you! I never thought I'd see you again!” Yuan exclaimed.

“I thought we had lost you back then!” Shirase exclaimed.

“We have all been so worried about you Chuuya! We have missed you!” Yuan continued.

Something snapped and Chuuya lowered her gaze enough to have her bangs shadow her eyes.

“Worried?... Missed?...” Chuuya echoed in a low mumble.

“Yes! Come on! The rest will be over the moon seeing you again!” Shirase said.

“Over the moon?... After leaving me to die?...” Chuuya said through gritted.

The redhead raised her gaze and the two who held her hands let go and stumbled back when they met her eyes, that was burning with bloody murder. Chuuya lowered her gaze again and she felt how her emotions started to overflow. She started to glow red and the ground beneath her cracked as stones started to float up into the air.

“Why the hell should I want to ever meet you guys again?...” Chuuya asked.

“W-we're family! We found you and took you in after you had gotten abandoned!” Shirase tried.

“We even made you our leader! You're still the Queen of Sheep Chuuya!” Yuan added.

The ground started to rumble and nearby glass started to crack.

“Family? You guys fucking stabbed me in the back! You guys sold me off!” Chuuya said as she was starting to lose herself to her emotions.

“W-We did what we had too to survive! You know we didn't have any other choice!” Shirase defended.

“Any other choice!? You guys left me to die! We had hundred of other choices!” Chuuya said as she raised her voice.

The air around her started to spark as more cracks formed beneath her. Shirase was about to try to add something when a big silver shield was suddenly placed in front of Chuuya. The redhead felt someone take a hold of her and drew her back. A protective arm over her shoulders and a hand held onto one of her arms. The shorter quickly realized who it was. Noctis was the one who held onto her. Prompto stood beside her while Ignis and Gladiolus stood in front of her. It was the oldest who had placed the shield to separate her and those she once called family. She slowly started to relax and turned her gaze down. She stopped glowing red and the ground stopped shaking. The stones that had been floating in the air fell to the ground.

“Who are you?!” Shirase exclaimed.

“I have no need to tell you guys that. Just stay away from Chuuya.” Gladiolus said.

“Chuuya, who are these people? New friends?” Shirase tried to place himself so that the shield wouldn't be in his face anymore.

“Don't talk to her.” Noctis threatened.

“Haa? You don't know the first thing about her!” Shirase bit back.

“Come on Chuuya... let's go home...” Yuan tried.

“She already has a home. She doesn't need yours.” Prompto said.

Shirase seemed to have lost patience and suddenly drew a gun.

“Move it!" 

The guys got into battle mode. Gladiolus switched from his shield to his greatsword. Ignis summoned his spear and Prompto his own gun. Noctis, on the other hand, didn't draw a weapon. He held onto Chuuya. If it was to stop her or himself from doing anything stupid, she couldn't tell. Shirase seemed taken aback.

“Th-that's... magic!” Shirase said as he dropped his gun and stumbled back.

“We won't say it again, leave her alone.” Ignis stated.

The silence that followed was tense. But soon Yuan janked Shirase in the arm and the two left. Once the two had left the guys turned towards Chuuya. But no one said a thing. Soon she raised her gaze and gave them all a smile.

“Come on, let's go to that waterfall!” Chuuya said before she got out of Noctis grip.

The redhead quickly walked over to her bike. She wanted to get away from there. The guys were soon in the Regalia and they were on their way to the place Talcott had pointed them towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who know BSD will know who Shirase and Yuan are and how they play into Chuuya's background story. I decided to borrow some elements from the original Chuuya's background story X3


	5. Behind the waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travelled to the waterfall Talcott had told them about. There they got to learn the full extent of Chuuya's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I have soon finished writing everything! So soon I know how many chapters this thing will be... as of now I'm at chapter 26... and there are a few chapters left... maybe two, maybe a bit more. But I'm quite sure it'll be around 30 chapters of this thing... in other words... that's like 50 pages of fanfic... XD

“That's one big snake...” Prompto muttered.

They were not far from where the waterfall was located. But a gigantic snake was in the way.

“We should try to circle around it.” Ignis suggested.

“I'll take care of it. I have taken down bigger.” Chuuya said as she started to walk towards the big snake.

The big beast noticed her and started to hiss. She could hear the guys hesitate about what they should do. Chuuya couldn't help but smile softly. Even after what they saw, they continued to act like normal. They already knew that she can do some type of magic by now. So she stopped not far from the snake and looked up at it. It hissed before it attacked.

“Chuuya!"

She hard them shout her name and how they rushed to her aid. Noctis was quickly standing behind her. He was soon joined by his friends and they could only stare. Because Chuuya had merely raised her hand and the snake's attack had hit an invisible wall. The redhead was glowing in red and soon the snake did too. The creature's body suddenly slammed into the ground and seemed too heavy for it to lift. It tried to raise its head, but it wasn't able to do a thing.

“Don't worry... I'll give you a quick death...” Chuuya mumbled as she drew her sword and stepped up on the snake's nose.

She walked over to the snake's forehead and raised her sword.

“I hope you won't regret the life you have lived...”

Chuuya the stabbed the snake in between its eyes. It tried to fight it. But she just kept on pushing the sword into the beast's skull. It didn't take long before it stopped struggling and she pulled the sword out. The redhead was quickly back on the ground and started to walk towards the waterfall.

“I have the power to control the gravity of anything I touch.” Chuuya explained when the guys caught up with her.

“And I thought Noct had a cool power...” Prompto mumbled.

“How long have you had this power?” Ignis asked.

“I don't know...” Was the only answer Chuuya gave them.

Soon they were busy fighting some oversized crabs. She couldn't help but smile over the comments the guys made while they were fighting. The trust they had for each other. She couldn't help but wonder if she ever would experience such a thing as true friends. After the crabs had been taken care of Ignis came up with some new recipe and wrote them down. Then they continued to the waterfall.

“That's the waterfall in the legend.” Prompto said as they walked closer to the waterfall.

“And there we have a cave.” Ignis said as they passed the waterfall.

“The only thing left is to check then.” Noctis said as he led them into the cave.

As fast as they entered, it became cold and walk around in an ice cave with high heels wasn't the best idea.

“How aren't you cold Chuuya?!” Prompto complained.

“I have the right kind of accessories and I do have a few more layers of clothes than you guys have~” Chuuya teased with a smirk.

“But still!” Prompto continued to complain.

Chuuya just chuckled. Soon they were busy with battling daemons and god it was hard to fight on ice in heels! Suddenly she placed the foot where it was a bit too slippery and she fell. Her scream echoed in the cave and alerted the rest of what happened. The redhead hit her head as she fell down and everything went black.

When Chuuya regained consciousness she was lying on the ice-covered ground. The redhead slowly sat up and grimaced out of pain. That was going to leave bruises. The female slowly stood up as she looked around. That was when she noticed that her weapons were missing. The shorter started to desperately look around. Chuckle alerted her that she wasn't alone.

“You damn daemons! Give me back my weapons!”

Her only answer was some snickering and she let out a frustrated sound.

“You'll regret stealing from me you damn imps!”

Then she went on the quest to retrieve her stolen things.

Chuuya did run into daemons as she tried to find her way. Damn monsters thought they could best her because she was unarmed. They had another thing coming! The redhead quickly got rid of the daemons that dared attack her as she tried to find her weapons. Soon the petite heard fighting further up ahead and hurried the best she could.

“Noct!” Chuuya exclaimed when she saw the gang fighting a group of daemons.

“Chuuya! You're alright!” Noctis exclaimed when he saw her.

“Just some bruises and these damn imps stole my weapons!” Chuuya explained before kicking an imp into the wall.

“You're unarmed?!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Well, kinda hard to fully unarm me. But I must find my sword!” Chuuya continued to explain as she kicked another imp into the ground.

“Your sword?” Ignis asked.

“It's the weapon I have had with me the longest. And the only link I have to my past.” Chuuya added to her explanation.

“Your past? Wait you mean your time with those we met before going here?” Gladiolus asked.

“From before that!” Chuuya said as she jumped away from an attack.

“I'll explain some other time! Let's just get rid of these guys!” Chuuya added.

No one added anything more, instead, they concentrated on fighting the daemons that were in their way. Chuuya then noticed something that looked man-made and a bit out of place in the cave. But at the door, she saw what she had been looking for and sprinted. The imp wasn't fast enough to getaway. So it ended with the redhead pushing it down onto the ground. She had one hand around its throat and kept it pressed against the ground.

“Found you! You little thief!"

Chuuya ripped her beloved sword out of the imp's grip and the creature started to make threatening sounds towards her. It struggled desperately to get free. It also tried with slashing its claws at her. But the wounds it inflicted was barely anything the redhead noticed. Soon she stood up with a foot on the creature and the shorter drew her sword. With a swift swing, she had decapitated the daemon and it disappeared.

With a sigh, the third oldest sheathed the sword again. The guys were done with the daemons and hurried over to her.

“A royal tomb!” Prompto exclaimed when he saw the door.

“A what?” Chuuya asked and looked among them.

Noctis walked over to the door and unlocked it.

“It's something that will help us in the quest of taking back our home. In the royal tombs lies the power of previous kings. The royal arm.” Ignis explained as the door opened.

They entered the room and Chuuya's gaze quickly found the weapon that must be a royal arm. Noctis walked over to it and reached out. The weapon reacted to him and had soon been added to his small collection.

“That looks painful...” Chuuya commented.

“Well... I need to be careful when using them.” Noctis answered.

Chuuya hummed and the group turned towards her.

“Well, we should heal... your... wounds...” Ignis said but his words slowed down when he saw what state she was in.

Chuuya looked at them in confusion. Before she looked down at herself. That's when she saw what the imp had managed to do. Her vest and corset had been ripped open leaving her bra in full view. The corset was still attached to her thanks to the ribbons attached to her pants. The redhead quickly tried to cover herself with her arms as she turned red.

“Don't just stand there and stare! Lend me a jacket!” Chuuya exclaimed.

The guys looked bewildered and had no idea what to do. The redhead growled and took hold of Noctis's jacket as he stood closest to her.

“Give that to me!”

“H-Hey! H-Have someone else lend you a jacket!” Noctis tried as he tried to keep his jacket.

But Chuuya was too strong, so she had soon stripped Noctis from his jacket and put it on.

“You'll be fine till we get back to out things!”

“Oh come on! Give me back my jacket!”

“No! You still have something to cover yourself with!”

“Chuuya! Give it back!”

“No!”

The other three was soon laughing as they watched Chuuya and Noctis run in a circle around them. The prince tried to get his jacket back and the redhead tried keeping the jacket.


	6. To the disc of cauthess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When another headache hit Noctis, the group decides to try and explore the Disc of Cauthess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know have finally finished writing all the chapters. I'm thinking of started to upload chapters twice a week instead of just once, because of how many chapters there are. But I guess we'll have to see ^^

They returned to Lestallum. After having stopped by a caravan so that Chuuya could repair her clothes. But once they had entered the hotel and thanked Talcott for telling them the legend, Noctis had that weird headache again. They decided to go check the disc of cauthess from the outlook, for some clues to the prince's visions. When they arrived at the lookout however they met quite the suspicious figure. The guys acted like they had already met the guy. So Chuuya stayed in the background.

They spoke about some nursery rhyme and how to keep the king on his feet. Chuuya had already figured out Noctis' true identity by now. But said nothing about it. Suddenly the guy named Ardyn seemed to have noticed her and stepped forward.

“Well, what do we have here? A new addition to the group?” Ardyn asked as he gave her a bow.

Chuuya didn't budge and kept a sharp gaze trained on the older. Something was off with the guy. The redhead could easily tell that by just how he spoke and acted.

“Let me take a guess... Queen of Sheep?” Ardyn then continued with a smug expression.

“That title has no meaning anymore.” Chuuya commented.

“Oh, but once a Queen always a Queen~”

“Yeah right, a Queen with a paper crown...”

“Sore spot?”

“Can I decapitate him?”

“Sadly not, we need his help.” Ignis answered.

Chuuya clicked her tongue before she turned around and started to walk. The rest followed. Soon Ardyn was in the lead towards his own car. The man was speaking as they walked but she wasn't listening. The shorter had a hand on her sword and held onto it tightly. The female had been forced to buy a new dagger and gun. But as long as she had her sword it didn't matter.

“Allow me to choose a driver... I choose... you.” Ardyn suddenly said, obviously choosing Noctis.

“I guess I can...” Noctis answered.

Chuuya turned to walk over to her bike but stopped when Ardyn spoke again.

“Now now, it'll be easier if we only used two cars.”

“Regalia isn't exactly made for five.” Chuuya retorted.

“Then why not share my car?” Ardyn suggested with a smirk.

The two redheads stood in silent and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Before Chuuya sighed.

“Guess I have no other choice.”

“Good girl"

Chuuya let out a low growl before she walked closer to Ardyn's car. But a hand stopped her and she turned towards Noctis.

“You sure?”

“He wouldn't stop pestering us about it so let's go along with it.”

Noctis still didn't look very convinced about the idea.

“It's fine Noct. You know I can handle myself. And I'll be sitting in the backseat.”

“Not beside me? That's disappointing, I thought I would get the chance to chat with the fearless leader of the Sheep who ruled the wilderness for years~” Ardyn commented, still with a smug smirk.

Chuuya just let out another growl before she walked over to the car and sat down in the backseat. Noctis and his friends looked at each other before they went over to the Regalia. Ardyn sighed with a shrug of his shoulders before he sat down behind the wheel of his own car. Soon they were on the road towards the disc. The younger redhead was sitting with her arms crossed and looked over to the side on the scenery that flashed them by.

“Not the chatty one?” Ardyn suddenly asked.

“Why should I?”

“It would make things float by so much quicker~”

“Tch, what are you playing at?”

“Oh I'm not playing at anything~ I'm just curious about the Queen I have the honour of sharing my old car with~”

“Can you stop that? I'm no royalty.”

“Oh? But I get the feeling you still are~”

“Tch, do I care to ask why?”

“It's the air around you dear~ You have this powerful air of importance around you~”

“Tch”

“Oh come now, no need to be so defensive~”

“I have no reason nor need to act friendly with you.”

Ardyn chuckled at the remark.

“Oh, but I would like to. You have peaked my interested after all~"

Chuuya didn't answer that and Ardyn glanced at her through the rearview mirror. It was silent for some time. Until he turned off the road and stopped at an outpost. As fast as the car had stopped she got out. She quickly walked over to Noctis and his friends. She could feel Ardyn's gaze. But ignored him. In the end, they had to stay there until the next day. But it was fine. Because they needed to restock on potions and those kinds of things. They couldn't be too careful.

As the only female in the group, Chuuya put up a tent to sleep in. Gladiolus helped her as she had to borrow the guys' tent. Her's was still at her bike that got left behind in Lestallum. At least she had someone to look after her dear partner while she was gone. The shorter had left the things she wasn't able to take with her in the hotel.

“You guys are fast workers!” Prompto exclaimed when he and the other two walked over to them.

“We both know how to set up a tent, so it was easy~” Chuuya said as she gave Gladiolus a grin.

The two was done and stood up.

“Thanks again guys for lending me your tent.” Chuuya then added.

“No problem” Noctis said with a smile.

“You shouldn't have to share a caravan with a group of men. It's only right that you'll get something for yourself.” Ignis said as he straightened his glasses.

“What a group of gentlemen!~” Ardyn exclaimed as he walked over to them.

They right away got on their guard and Ardyn noticed it quickly.

“Now now, I didn't mean to spoil the good mood~” Ardyn tried.

“Then why did you decide to come over to us?” Chuuya spit out.

“Words hurt dear~ You look much better when you smile~”

Chuuya just clicked with her tongue before she gave Ardyn a glare.

“Fiesty~"

The female had lost her patience. The redhead looked around before she walked up to a nearby tree. The shorter made sure that nothing was in the way before she punched the tree to get out some frustration. The tree gained a hole before Chuuya kicked it and it got ripped off its roots. The tree had actually been sent flying and landed some meters away from them. She let out a heavy sigh before returning to the rest.

“I see... not someone you want against you...” Ardyn slowly said.

“Want me to demonstrate more of my strength?” Chuuya said with poison in her voice.

“I'm perfectly good” Ardyn said before he left.

They were silent for a bit before Prompto spoke.

“You really are stronger than you look...”

“I have always been... I think it has some connection to my powers...” Chuuya mumbled as she looked down at her hand.

“Chuuya...” Noctis slowly said.

“It sometimes makes me wonder if I truly am human...” Chuuya mumbles lowly with a blank expression.

Noctis suddenly took a hold of her shoulders and she looked up in surprise. Her ocean-blue eyes met a pair of grey-blue who stared her in the eyes with determination.

“You are! You're a human who has been given a powerful gift!”

“Gift?...”

“Yes! Gift! And don't think anything else!”

Chuuya stood there staring in shock at first. But soon her expression softened and she smiled sadly. Soon the redhead had placed her forehead against Noctis's shoulder.

“Thanks..."


	7. Meeting with a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ardyn's help, they managed to get to the disc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short summary I know. But It's a short chapter, there wasn't much for me to write XD

Chuuya found herself in the backseat of Ardyn's car the next day too. As they drove the last bit to the disc. This time, the older redhead didn't seem so keen on trying to speak with the female. Mostly because every time he opened his mouth a pair of ocean blue eyes would glare holes through his skull. It silent him as he remembered her demonstration the day before. Now and then, the ocean blue eyes would glance back towards the gang driving after them. To check on them. She would now and then meet Noctis' gaze and he would give her a reassuring smile. Knowing that she worried about him.

Once at the barricade Ardyn stopped his car. Once the door opened she got out of the oldest's car and walks over to the Regalia.

“I guess I'll have to sit on the trunk.” Chuuya commented with a smirk.

“Sorry about that. Can't really help my size.” Gladiolus joked back.

Chuuya just chuckled before Gladiolus helped her climb over him and to between the two older males. So that she can sit down on the trunk with her feet on the seats.

“You're sitting alright?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, you can continue driving.” Chuuya confirmed.

Noctis made a light nod and they continued on their way past the barricade. There wasn't much of a road on the other side of that door. So both Ignis and Gladiolus ended up reaching up with a hand each and she accepted holding onto them. They surely didn't want to risk her falling out of the car. Even though if she did she would be perfectly fine.

After a bit of driving, they weren't able to get further in the car. So they had to get out of it and continued on foot. Chuuya gave Regalia a glance before she followed the guys on their path.

“These ruins...” Ignis mumbled as they saw ruins along the path they walked.

They continued walking and at the end, they found what was left of a royal tomb. Noctis went up to it and added the sword to his collection and suddenly Titan woke up. The prince got a headache right away as the gigantic Archaean spoke in the language of the gods. But the raven-haired wasn't the only one who was in pain when the astral tried to speak to the prince.

Chuuya couldn't breathe and it felt like her heart was about to explode. She clenched her hands over her heart and stared into the ground as she tried to breath. The ground shook violently and Ignis managed to take a hold of the redhead, dragged her to safety. But Noctis didn't manage to get away from the collapsing cliff and fell. Gladiolus quickly went after the prince. The redhead could hear the group shout towards each other once everything had calmed down. But it was ringing in her ears. She couldn't hear what they spoke about.

“Chuuya"

The female slowly sat up and finally got her breathing in order. She looked up and saw Ignis crouch down in front of her. The one in glasses reached out to her and she accepted the help in standing back up.

“You alright?” Prompto asked.

“Y-Yeah... I am now...” Chuuya answered with a sigh.

“We're to try and find a way down to Noct and Gladio.” Ignis reported.

“Okay, let's get going.” Chuuya said before she started to walk.

“Can't you use your magic to get us down?” Prompto asked as the two males followed her.

“It's too risky... The presence of an Astral is messing things up in my head. I may end up crushing you guys if I try to use my powers.” Chuuya said with a frown.

“No crushing please...” Prompto added.

Chuuya smiled weakly at Prompto's remark. He had surely said that to lift the mood. But soon they concentrated on helping each other down to Titan's feet. Suddenly they heard something and the three looked up.

“Great... what are they doing here?” Chuuya muttered in irritation.

Ignis picked up his phone in a try to call Noctis to warn him about the empire that decided to join them at the disc. The older frowned when he barely had any reception in the area. They continued for a bit and finally, they got through. As fast as the one in glasses heard the prince's voice he warned about the empire ships.

“Were you able to warn him?” Prompto asked when Ignis sighed and put his phone back into his pocket.

“I hope I did. I got cut off, the reception here is truly bad.” Ignis frowned.

“He has Gladio, I'm sure he'll be safe. Let's continue.” Chuuya said before they returned to walking.

They managed to find their way to Noctis and Gladiolus. They saw that they were busy battling the astral and the empire soldiers. Without hesitation, they hurried to aid the prince and his shield. Chuuya ended up drawing her precious sword and blocked an attack from Titan. The redhead redirected it before she gave Noctis and his friends a quick check. But suddenly she heard something and turned around. The moment ocean blue eyes met the gaze of the archaean she dropped her sword as she screamed out in pain. The ringing in her ears was so loud... the pain in her chest so agonizing... What was happening? The redhead could hear the prince shout her name as she collapsed. But that was all. Everything quickly turned black for her as she lost consciousness.


	8. The god of lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting help to escape the collapsing Disc of Cauthess the group found themselves without their car. But as Cindy tried to figure out what happened to Regalia, the group went to gain help from the god Ramuh. With some help from Gentiana.

The group of friends was given help from Ardyn after the battle when the disc started to collapse. They also learned that the oldest was the empire's counsellor. None of them was happy having to gain help from him. But Chuuya was still unconscious. They couldn't carry her and try to get away from there. So they accepted help. But once they had landed somewhere safe they learned that their car was nowhere to be found.

Several days had passed and they still hadn't heard anything about the car. Nor had Chuuya woken up. Noctis was worried. Very worried. Something happened at the disc. It must have. But they hadn't figured out what. No matter how much the prince healed her, she wouldn't wake up. And he was terrified. The raven-haired may not have known the female for long. But the short time he had spent with her made him feel the need to have her around. It was hard to explain what he felt. But he felt safe. Like a long lost older sibling had found their way back into his life. They were discussing what to do outside of the caravan at Wiz's chocobo farm when something finally seemed to change.

“Chuuya! You're awake!” Prompto exclaimed.

The gang turned towards the doorway that led into the caravan. There stood Chuuya leaned against the doorframe and a tired smirk.

“Did I keep you waiting?”

Noctis walked over to her and was prepared to help her stand when the redhead stepped out. But Chuuya just gave him a smile before she turned towards the rest.

“Seems like I got you all worried. Sorry about that.” Chuuya smiled softly.

“We're just glad you're alright.” Ignis sighed in relief.

“What happened to you?” Gladiolus asked.

“I... I don't really know...” Chuuya started but she got silent when she seemed to spot something.

“It's Umbra!” Prompto exclaimed and they all turned towards the dog.

“Umbra?” Chuuya echoed.

“One of Lady Lunafreya's dogs.” Ignis explained.

Noctis hurried over to the dog who ran away. But he noticed right away that Umbra wanted him to follow. And so the prince did with his friends after him. Once the dog stopped the raven-haired came to a stop too and looked around. Until he saw a familiar face.

“Gentiana!”

The prince listened carefully when she spoke. His friends gathered behind him and listened with him. Once Gentiana had told him what she came to tell him and where Lunafreya were he turned towards Umbra. Noctis crouched down and took out the book that the dog had brought with him. He let out a shaky breath as he read what the oracle had written. He answered and put the book back into Umbra's bag. Before he turned back towards his friends.

“What was that about?” Chuuya asked.

“No use asking, he wants to keep it a secret~” Prompto answered instead.

“Well, we have a clear goal ahead of us now.” Ignis said as he straightened his glasses.

They all decided what they had to do know as it started to rain. Noctis led them to the Rent-A-Bird machine that was located in the chocobo farm to pay for some chocobos.

“We're... we're gonna use chocobos?...” Chuuya said slowly.

“It's faster than running and it's quite a way we have to travel.” Ignis stated.

“You don't like chocobos?” Prompto asked.

“I... I have nothing against them... I just... have never been near one before...” Chuuya said slowly.

“You mean?...” Noctis started.

“You have never once ridden a chocobo?!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Do you have to say it like that?...” Chuuya muttered with her arms crossed.

“It's just... you have lived in the wilderness your whole life...” Prompto slowly said.

“I usually go where the birds don't want to. I just... don't want to risk their lives...” Chuuya mumbled.

“Aww! You're such a softie!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Just stay close to me and I'll help you out. It's actually quite easy.” Noctis said with a smile.

Chuuya looked at him and relaxed with a soft smile.

“Thanks...”

Noctis then saw how Prompto and Gladiolus were grinning at him.

“What?” Noctis demanded.

“So prince-like of you, your highness” Gladiolus teased.

The prince got a bit fluttered and looked away with a pout.

“Shut up...” Noctis muttered.

Gladiolus and Prompto both chuckled while Noctis called on the chocobos. He helped Chuuya up on one of them before he got up on one of his own. Once everyone was sitting on a chocobo they started their ride towards the lightning in the distant.

Noctis made sure to stay close to Chuuya as they travelled towards their first stop. He would have given the redhead more attention if Gentiana wasn't speaking straight into his head as they travelled. It was nice that she explained what they had to do. But it was still not fun to hear a voice in your head and get a headache because of it.

They managed to get to the first stop without much problem. Noctis touched it and a memory from the past flashed through his mind. After collecting himself from it he turned towards the rest and got up on the chocobo he was riding. The group continued to the next rune they had to visit in order to gain the help of the god Ramuh.

The second rune wasn't so hard either and when the prince touched it another memory resurfaced. But when leaving the rune this time the empire got in their way so they had to fight. Not that empire soldiers was much of a problem to them. Once those were dealt with they continued.

The third and last rune was in a cave. They all knew what that could mean as they travelled towards it. Once they got near it lightning struck down close to them and scared away the chocobos. When they got closer they saw that the lightning had opened up the cave for them. So they entered. They came to a part of the cave that was quite the tight spot. But that they needed to pass in order to get to their goal. Noctis went first and he could hear how his friends spoke behind him as they tried to get through.

“You guys think it's tight... I can't breath!” Chuuya complained.

“Well, you do have a bit of... form compared to us.” Ignis slowly said.

“You really know how to word things Iggy...” Prompto pointed out.

“That's why Iggy is the one to do the talking...” Noctis added.

“It's usually the best alternative.” Ignis agreed.

Once out of the narrow path they could continue as normal. Chuuya almost stumbled out from the narrow path after having been forced to push herself through.

“You alright?” Noctis asked as they walked.

“I'm fine, it's nice being able to breathe again.” Chuuya muttered.

Noctis couldn't help but smile about that remark. Suddenly they got attacked and they had to fight off some daemons that lurked in the dark cave. But with someone as experienced as Chuuya around, it didn't take long before they continued. They crawled through openings, fought off some daemons as they ventured deeper and deeper into the cave.

As they walk Prompto seemed to have noticed something. But they continued. They only stopped when they heard the blond scream and they tried to shout after him. In the end, they had to run even deeper in the hope of finding their friend. They came to a bit more open area that crawled with daemons they had to fight off. Luckily they were able to reunite with Prompto as they fought.

“One would think it wouldn't be so many freaking daemons close to were one of the gods are sleeping!” Chuuya complained after they had fought off the last of the daemons, for now.

“Well, they are creatures you can only find in the dark.” Ignis stated.

Chuuya sighed and they continued. Noctis just wanted to find that rune and get out of there. He wanted the Regalia back... well... what he wanted most right now was to find Lunafreya so they could regain their home.

“She's here... I can feel it!” Prompto suddenly exclaimed.

“Where are you! Show yourself!” Prompto then suddenly shouted.

“Cool it!” Gladiolus scolded.

“You probably won't make things better by shouting you know.” Chuuya sighed.

They continued and Noctis could feel how they got closer to the rune. But as they were quite close a daemon took form. Chuuya was suddenly in front of them with her sword drawn.

“A damn Naga!” Chuuya exclaimed.

“My baby... where?...” The naga suddenly said.

“I don't know where it is!” Noctis exclaimed.

“Then you'll be my baby!” The naga exclaimed and attacked.

Chuuya blocked the attack and the rest attacked. But suddenly the Naga spit out some kind of gas. Everyone managed to get away from it. Expect from Noctis.

“Don't get hit by the gas! You'll be turned into... a frog...” Chuuya warned the rest and blinked when she saw that it was already too late for Noctis.

The redhead cursed before she quickly ran over to Noctis the frog. The prince turned frog tried desperately to get away from the naga's attacks. But just as he were about to get squashed by the daemon's tail, Chuuya picked him up and jumped away from the attack.

“The prince turned to a frog. Isn't there a story about that?” Gladiolus asked.

“The prince may return to normal if you give him a kiss Chuuya.” Ignis said so matter of factly it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

“No way in hell! It'll wear off! He'll be fine!” Chuuya exclaimed.

Right after she had said that Noctis did turn to normal. Something Chuuya seemed to not have been prepared on. Because she stumbled and fell when the raven-haired returned to being human. It ended with the female lying on her back with the prince on top. They blinked at each other in dumbfounded surprise for a bit before Noctis was about to get off her. But suddenly the shorter took a hold of the younger and made the two roll away from an attack.

“Hey lovebirds! Some help maybe!” Gladiolus suddenly said.

Noctis was the one lying on his back this time with Chuuya on top. She only clicked her tongue before she took a new grip on her sword. The female was up on her feets the next second and sprinted towards the Naga. Who tried with the gas again. The redhead jumped over the naga and spun around in the air. The female swung her blade and beheaded the creature. Who screamed after it's baby as it died. Noctis slowly sat up and could just stare in awe as Chuuya landed on her feet. Before gracefully sheathing her blade. The rest of the guys was by their side soon after and Gladiolus helped the prince up.

“Come on, let's keep going.” Ignis stated.

“R-Right” Noctis woke up from his spellbound state.

The prince gave Chuuya a glance before he led them deeper into the cave. Finally, they found the third rune and Noctis touched it. To gain help from the god Ramuh. The raven-haired noticed after having seen another vision that Chuuya stood quite far away from the rune with a serious unreadable expression.


	9. Retrieving Regalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends learned who had their car and set out to regain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been uploaded yesterday, I totally forgot! TT^TT  
So I'm gonna upload two chapters today ^^ As this chapter is also kinda short ^^'

Once the group finally got out of the cave Chuuya felt like she could breathe again. She stretched loudly as she breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the sunlight. Suddenly a gigantic airship flew straight over them and she jumped at the loud sound. Not long after they had seen it, Noctis's phone rang. He picked it up and she turned towards him. The redhead chuckled at Prompto's comment about not speaking to Cindy the way the prince had done and how the raven-haired had retorted. But they quickly came to an agreement on what their next goal was. Save Regalia from the empire base, before the car was taken to Niflheim.

So they hop on the chocobos and set course towards the imperial base where their car was being held. They rode for some time before they finally arrived at the base. Chuuya frowns at what she saw. They decided to make camp and come up with a plan. Or they decided to make camp and let Ignis come up with a plan. After both they and their chocobos had eaten they gathered around the campfire to come up with a plan. With Ignis as the brain, it didn't take long though. It was also decided that Chuuya were to stay in camp together with the chocobos.

“That's unfair... you guys get to infiltrate a base while I have to babysit some birds.” Chuuya muttered.

“We can't risk the empire learning about your powers Chuuya.” Ignis retorted.

“But if I come along it won't do anything if we get discovered! I can easily protect us and take down the base!” Chuuya complained.

“That's exactly why we need you to stay here.” Gladiolus said.

“If something goes wrong you can swoop in and help us get away from there.” Ignis explained.

Chuuya sat silent and thought it over before she sighed.

“Fine, be back before sunset or I'll come to get you guys.” Chuuya muttered.

“Noted” Ignis said.

So, in the end, Chuuya had to watch the gang leave the camp without her. Once she was alone the redhead sighed and leaned back into the chair and looked up at the sky. The chocobos were sleeping soundly nearby. Feeling safe in the camp. Chuuya let herself dose off in the chair. The sun was going to wake her up. But what woke her up was Noctis summoning Ramuh. She quickly sat up in the chair before she hurried with trying to calm the chocobos down. Then she turned her attention towards the rising sun.

“Times up”

The redhead packed down the camp before she set off towards the base. She used her powers to enter the camp and quickly found Regalia. But the guys were nowhere to be seen. Not for long though. She soon saw them walk towards her and the car. The shorter sighed and gave them a wave.

“Told ya' I was gonna get you guys once the sun comes up~”

“So you did, let get away from here.” Noctis said with a small smile.

They were about to enter the car when Prompto saw something or someone. They all turned towards Ravus. Chuuya narrowed her gaze but stayed in the background. Letting the guys handle things. She was about to step forward when Gladiolus was sent flying into the car, but Noctis was first. Yet the redhead knew things could get ugly if the two started to fight. But just as she were about to step forward to stop things, Ardyn walked towards them. To get help from that guy. The gang had told the shorter about Ardyn and who he was. The oldest suddenly seemed to notice her and made some bow gesture.

“Well, I see that you're awake again.” Ardyn commented with a sly smirk.

The guys were quickly standing in between them.

“My, so protective~ I merely wished to say hi~” Ardyn added.

“Fuck off” Chuuya answered.

“Who is this ill-mouthed girl?” Ravus asked Ardyn.

“My my Ravus, show some respect for the queen of the wilderness~”

Chuuya let out a growl as she placed a hand on her sword.

“Not liking that nickname either?”

“Why do you keep on calling me queen asshole?” Chuuya growled.

“Wilderness? Ah, Chuuya Nakahara Queen of sheep. Thrown away by her own friends seven years ago. A ten star hunter who can take down mountains if needed.” Ravus said like he hadn't heard her.

“Shut up!” Chuuya shouted and the ground beneath her cracked.

“That's our cue to leave” Ardyn said quickly and left together with Ravus.

Chuuya took a deep breath to calm down. The friends glanced at each other. Before they got into the car and left the base. They went to Lestallum, to once again meet up with Iris and get the redhead's bike.


	10. Hidden emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the group had returned to Lestaville they were given bad news. Sleep didn't come easy that night and yet, thanks to Chuuya... Noctis was finally able to let out his emotions. Even if it was for a bit. The redhead let the prince mourn over what he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the earlier ^^

But once the group arrived at Lestaville they were met with a Iris ready to break down. Chuuya knew right away what it was about. Despite already having figured it out, she didn't say a thing. The older female merely followed the rest up to a room so they could talk. So that Iris could try to tell them what had happened. The redhead stayed in a corner and merely listened to what the others had to say. Noctis promised the poor child that the prince was going to get the revenge Talcott surely wished for. For the death of his grandfather. The gang wished for it too. Jared had helped them a lot after all.

That night Chuuya couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, but she ended up going to Noctis's room. The redhead knocked lightly, but when she wasn't given an answer the female slowly opened the door. She looked inside the room and saw Noctis sleeping on his bed. The older silently entered the room and closed the door after herself. Before the shorter walked up to the empty bed beside the one the prince was having a nightmare in. She sat down on the bed edge, but couldn't bring herself to wake the raven-haired up. But she didn't need to, because Noctis suddenly woke up. He slowly sat up with his legs over the edge with a sigh.

“Nightmare?”

Noctis jumped and quickly turned around. The prince sighed before he moved so that he sat with his legs over the other side of the bed. So that the younger was sitting towards Chuuya.

“Yeah... what about you?”

“Couldn't sleep...”

“Then it's two of us...”

There was silence between them for some time. Before Chuuya decided to speak.

“I... I don't usually sleep after these kinds of things...”

“You... you have experienced these things before?”

“Yeah... Out in the wilderness, it's either kill or be killed... I lost many friends in my days in Sheep...”

“It... it sounds rough...”

“Well, I didn't kill just beasts...”

“Chuuya... you mean...”

“Sometimes hunters are asked to take down humans too... I have a lot of blood on my hands...”

It was silent between them again. The silent dragged out and Chuuya suddenly stood up.

“I should leave...”

But just as the redhead were about to leave Noctis suddenly tackled her down onto the bed. So suddenly she was lying on her back with the raven-haired on all four above her. Ocean blue eyes blinked in surprise and confusion towards determined grey-blue eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the prince leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Chuuya froze in surprise and the redhead had no idea how she should react. The prince seemed to realize that and raised his head. But Noctis had soon placed his forehead against the older's shoulder.

“Sorry... I just...”

“Noct?...”

“Don't leave... please...”

Silence returned, but it didn't take long before she wrapped her arms around Noctis. Gently stroke his hair.

“You haven't managed to mourn your own loss yet huh?...”

Noctis only nodded and Chuuya gave him a pained smile.

“You have the chance now...”

The prince slowly raised his head and it was his time to look surprised.

“Let's lie down better on the bed. I'll let you hide your face against my chest while you cry.”

They were still for a little bit before Noctis slowly nodded. He stood up so that Chuuya could better lie down on the bed. She took off her shoes in the process and the prince lied down beside her. They laid on their sides towards each other. It didn't take long before the raven-haired had his arms around Chuuya's waist and his face hidden against her chest. While the redhead had her arms around his shoulder as she gently stroke the prince's spiky hair.

They stayed like that for a long time. Probably most of the night. Chuuya let Noctis silently cry against her as she gently stroke his black hair. The female knew that the prince had a lot of tears to let out. He had been given a hard task and he had lost so much. The redhead couldn't really sympathise with his pain. Because in the end... she didn't have a thing. The older had nothing to lose. Well... she had nothing to lose up until now. Chuuya had found friends she can trust. The fact that they stepped in between her and her old friends when they saw how upset she was getting spoke volumes. In the past, she would have had to stand up for herself. No one had her back. While she had others. In the end... she had just been a tool.

But it was different for Noctis and his friends. The four shared a special bond. A kind of brotherhood. They didn't get scared when they saw her powers. They were amazed. They didn't think about ways to use her powers for their own good. They ask her to use her powers as a last resort. To make things easier for her. Chuuya was certain that Ignis had noticed that her powers were a burden. He must have surely noticed how she was in pain most of the time. How she never was able to relax. Because well... the food he made to her was a bit more special. The food she ate stilled her pain.

Ignis had surely told the rest about it too. Because Gladiolus helped her stretch her muscles and the two trained together. He had helped her get stronger and taught her how to best relax her muscles. It made it way easier to sleep at night.

Prompto helped by shooting the creatures she fought against. Whenever she had to block and it started to become a strain, the creature she fought would always get shot down. She was so used with fighting alone that at first, she felt like he took her prey. But she knew that wasn't the case. It was to ease the burden on her body. To make fighting easier for her.

And Noctis... he stayed close to her. He was someone born with the power that had gone down his bloodline for generations. He was the gang's cornerstone and where they got their magic from. His burden may have been different from hers. But as someone with a power they were born with, they could better understand each other. He looked after her, wanted to keep her from fighting because of how heavy the burden was for her body.

The four of them was really protective of her. Not because she was the 'girl' in the group. But because they cared about her a lot and were worried about the burden her powers had placed upon her. In return, she had their back. The redhead was going to stay by there side for as long as she could. Chuuya was going to protect them.

The oracle spoke a lot about destiny and fate, Chuuya has heard Lunafreya's speeches through the radio. The redhead used to not believe in such things. But after meeting Noctis and his friends. She thought that maybe... maybe it was fate that brought them together. The older couldn't help but feel that she had a key role in this whole mess. The female was going to help them take back their home. It was something she had already vowed to herself. But she gladly vowed it again. She was the stubborn kind after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm making them grow tighter as natural as possible... I'm not one to rush things if I can help it ^^


	11. Money gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needed some money, so Chuuya took the friends out hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer this time and a chapter that doesn't follow the canon story. I took the time skip in the canon story and added some extra adventure XD

When Noctis woke up the next morning he was alone. He quickly sat up and looked around in search of Chuuya. Did she leave? Is she gone? The prince was about to call out when the door suddenly opened and there she was. The raven-haired used his powers and warped over to her, quick with hugging the older. Letting out a sigh of relief. The redhead chuckled and patted him on the back.

“I just went out to train with Gladiolus.” Chuuya reassured.

“You should have woken me up and told me that...” Noctis muttered.

“You're quite impossible to wake up that early in the morning you know~” Chuuya teased back.

Noctis merely pouted as an answer. But when he heard Ignis clear his throat the prince noticed that the two wasn't alone. He quickly let go of Chuuya and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“You guys are here too...” Noctis mumbled with his gaze turned away.

The group entered Noctis's room and Prompto was quickly standing beside his best friend and nudges him with the elbow and a big grin on his lips.

“And what was that about?~” Prompto teased.

“Oh shut up...” Noctis muttered.

“Noct, we have run into a small problem...” Ignis started and got everyone's attention.

“Don't we have enough of those?” Noctis complained.

“This one is a bit easier to solve but just as crucial as anything else.” Ignis added.

“And that would be?” Noctis asked.

“We're running out of gil.” Gladiolus explained.

“Ah...” Was Noctis's only answer.

“We soon have no money for fuel, renting chocobos, potions and food. We'll have to do some working in order to gather enough for our trip.” Ignis noted.

“We'll better go to Hammerhead and ask the tipster for some hunts.” Chuuya added.

“Can't we do anything in the area?” Prompto asked.

“Too dangerous” Chuuya merely said.

“But you know how strong we are. Shouldn't it be fine?” Noctis asked.

“You guys are used fighting the empire and daemons. Wild beasts are a very different thing. It will take us a few days to gather the money we need. But it's our best shot if we want to survive the hunts too.” Chuuya explained.

And that was that. They gathered their things and went down to the lobby where Iris and Talcott could be found. Both looked quite worried.

“Will you guys be alright?” Iris asked.

“Don't worry Iris, we won't be gone for long. Stay low in the meantime, alright?” Gladiolus answered.

“We will... be careful out there.” Iris then said.

They waved the two goodbye before they went to the car. The car and bike got packed and soon they were on their way. Ignis took the wheel and Noctis sat behind the driver seat. He prefered that. Chuuya was driving her bike after them. So the prince could sit and look back at her. A lot was happening in his head. He still didn't understand why he had kissed her last night. But he did feel better after being allowed to cry. And well... Noctis couldn't say he had gotten that close to a females chest before... the prince quickly shook his head as his thoughts were going somewhere he shouldn't let them go.

It took a few hours before they had finally arrived at Hammerhead and parked the car. Chuuya parked the bike beside Regalia and they got off their vehicles. Cindy was quickly at their side and hugged the redhead. Before turning her attention towards the rest.

“Howdy! What brings ya' fellas here?” Cindy asked.

“We're low on cash. So we're decided to accept some hunts from the tipster.” Gladiolus explained.

“Well, with a ten-start hunter it shouldn't be too hard.” Cindy commented.

“We're gonna start low, don't wanna babysit grown men after all~” Chuuya said with a teasing smirk.

“I can understand that, be careful out there then! I need to get back to work!” Cindy said before she left them.

Chuuya waved after Cindy before she turned towards the rest.

“Let's get started. We should be able to do some hunting before it gets dark.” Chuuya said before leading them to the diner.

They enter the building and walks up to the counter.

“Hi there Takka!” Chuuya greeted and the man jumped.

“Oh, it's just you...” Takka breathed out.

Chuuya chuckled in response while Takka already seemed to know what they're after. He was busy taking out a big map.

“Gonna do beginners this time.” Chuuya announced.

“Really?” Takka said in surprise.

“Gonna teach some newbies how to be a hunter~” Chuuya grinned.

“Well then, here you go.” Takka said and gave Chuuya a map with just one star on.

The guys walked closer to look over the redhead's shoulder as she looked among the wanted posters inside the map.

“We should stay away from nighttime hunts for the time being... until we have enough money to spend on potions... so... these guys shall be out target!” Chuuya said and have soon taken out a few wanted posters.

“Got it, be careful out there.” Takka said as he put the map away.

“See you later Takka!” Chuuya said as the gang left the diner.

Once outside the diner, they took out the mad to check where they had to go.

“There's a camp nearby that we can use after the hunt.” Ignis stated.

“Hm... a bit far on foot. How long do we have left on the rented chocobos?” Chuuya asked.

“We have five more days.” Ignis answered.

“That should be enough of days. Noct, can you call them?” Chuuya then asked.

“Sure” Noctis said and have soon called on the chocobos.

As fast as the chocobos had arrived, they put away the map and got up. Chuuya once again needed help getting up on her chocobo. Once again Noctis helped her before getting up on his own. Then they were on their way to get some hunting done.

That night they put up camp and Ignis made them dinner. They made sure to feed the chocobos as they ate their own meals around the campfire. The friends looked through the photos Prompto had taken throughout the day. Laughed filled the camp that night. It was a nice and needed change for them all. Noctis couldn't help but give Chuuya glances as they spoke and told each other stories. The redhead had a lot of stories that got them glued. But she showed just as much interest in their stories from Insomnia.

“I wonder how things would be if I grew up in Insomnia instead of out here in the wilderness...” Chuuya suddenly said after the stories as she was staring into the campfire with a faraway gaze.

They all got silent and stared into the campfire in silence. Before the prince decided to speak.

“You may not have grown up there... but soon you'll be able to live there. Once we have taken everything back from Niflheim.”

“Got that right!” Prompto agreed.

“They'll regret the day they decided to take our home away from us.” Ignis added.

“We'll be needing all the help we can get.” Gladiolus said.

“Yeah... hm... I know of an old abandoned mine that we can check out tomorrow.” Chuuya said and looked towards the others.

“Really? You think there's a royal arm in some old mine?” Noctis asked.

“Won't hurt checking and most of the daemons there are quite weak. Except for one. But we should be able to get around it.” Chuuya said with a grin.

“Well, it sounds like a good place to look. Who knows, the miners may have dug it out for us. Some of the royal tombs are sure to be hidden underground.” Ignis stated as he straightened his glasses.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Gladiolus said.

“Return to Takka, turn in the hunts, get money, then go into an abandoned mine to look for treasure. Sounds like another eventful day.” Prompto said with a big smile.


	12. In the mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya took the gang to an old abandoned mine to look for a royal arm. But in the process, she ended up telling the guys something about herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again almost forgot uploading a chapter today! This chapter will let you know a bit more about Chuuya, so I hope it'll be interesting X3

The next morning they had quickly eaten breakfast and picked together their things. They got ready and were soon on their way. This time Chuuya was at the front because she knew where the mine she spoke about yesterday was. It took them a little bit, but soon they stopped outside of the mine and got off their chocobos. The redhead felt like she had at least gotten good enough riding her chocobo and gave it some greens as thanks for the help travelling.

“Let's get inside then!” Noctis said and lead them inside.

They soon noticed that the mine was so-called “haunted”. Chuuya knew it was the daemons messing with them. But that fact didn't help them from getting jump scared now and then by carts being sent rushing towards them. In the more narrow paths, she decided to walk first. Because whenever a cart was sent rushing towards them, she used her powers to either stop it or scatter it.

When they were walking over a rail bridge they suddenly got attacked by Arashuma that lived in the mines. It attacked Noctis and pushed him off the bridge. Chuuya quickly followed with the rest and were about to draw her sword when the daemon suddenly disappeared and imps appeared instead. The redhead bit back a curse before she let her sword stay in its scabbard before she started to fight the current daemons barehanded like usual. When the imps were gone they gathered to heal before continuing.

“What was that?!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Arashuma... a strong ronin type daemon. No wonder no one has been able to fully explore this place...” Chuuya sighed as they continued.

“Must truly be a strong one if you were about to draw your sword.” Ignis commented.

“As observant as always Iggy~ But yes, strong enough for my sword.” Chuuya said.

“I have a question about that! Why do you only draw your sword against strong enemies?” Prompto asked.

“Well... It's because this sword is infused with my powers. I become stronger when I use it. Or maybe I'm the one infused with its power?...” Chuuya said as she placed a hand on the sword.

“No wonder you spare it to the stronger ones then.” Gladiolus added.

“Yeah...” Chuuya mumbled, a bit lost in thought.

“What is it Chuuya?” Noctis asked when he noticed she was lost in thought.

“Hm? Oh it's nothing, let's just finish exploring this place.” Chuuya said with a smile.

The guys glanced at each other, but none of them added anything to that. They merely continued exploring the mines. As they continued they found their way to the deepest part of the mines and the place where Arashuma could be found walking back and forth. The friends hid themselves.

“We'll have to take Arashuma down if we're to have enough freedom exploring this area.” Ignis stated.

They were all silent for a bit before Chuuya sighed and turned towards the rest.

“I'll keep him off you guys so you can concentrate on attacking.” Chuuya decided.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked with worry.

Chuuya merely gave the worried friends a confident smirk.

“Don't worry, I have taken down his kind on my own before~ I'll be fine!” Chuuya said and drew her sword.

The gang finally saw the engraved patterns in the blade and how it on closer inspection seemed to glow weakly in red. Chuuya gave the guys a smirk. Before she launched herself from the platform they were standing and towards Arashuma. She swung her blade and the daemon reacted in the last second. It blocked with its own sword, but on impact, the whole cave shook and the ground beneath the daemon cracked a bit.

Arashuma pushed her away and sent her flying towards the wall. But she activated her powers and landed softly on the wall. The daemon blinked in confusion at the fact that she was now standing on the wall. Chuuya's smirk widened and the redhead bent her knees before she jumped from the wall and flew like a bullet towards the daemon. This time it managed to step to the side in the last second. But she didn't let up. The female was soon bouncing from wall to wall in the speed of a bullet. Arashuma was fully focused on her and tried it's best to both defend and get an attack in.

But soon it noticed that it wasn't just Chuuya it fought against. Because the males now finally attacked. The redhead managed to keep the creature busy while Noctis and his friends did their best trying to take it down. But suddenly it seemed to have gotten tired of how things went for it and suddenly turned to the prince. Arashuma swung his sword down towards the raven-haired and he wasn't quick enough to do much of defending.

“NOCT!” his friends shouted.

But when the cave shock and the males got sent back a bit by a strong shockwave, they knew Noctis was safe. Chuuya stood pretty much above Noctis who was lying down on the ground. The redhead had to stand with her legs a bit apart to not stand on the prince. She was blocking the gigantic blade with her own above her head. One hand held onto the handle and the other her sword's blade. It was shaky, but she managed to keep the daemon's blade from cutting both her and Noctis in two.

“You're strong... but no one is stronger than gravity...” Chuuya said with a smirk.

The shorter was soon glowing in red and her blade is now no longer shaking. The red glow soon spread to Arashuma and the daemon wasn't able to move.

“Now!” Ignis suddenly shouted.

The guys knew what they had to do and the males made a chain-attack on Arashuma. Once the battle was finally over Chuuya sunk down on her knees with a sigh. Her body was shaking from using so much of her powers and she felt exhausted. Noctis was quickly on one knee in front of her and gave her a worried look. The redhead just gave him a smile as she sheathed her sword back into its scabbard. The other three had soon also gathered around her while the prince helped her stand up.

“You alright Chuuya?” Ignis asked.

“I'm alright” Chuuya answered with an encouraging smile.

“You flew like a bullet all over the place! It was so awesome!” Prompto exclaimed.

“You must really have done a lot of fighting to be this good.” Gladiolus commented.

“Well... I have known how to fight from the start...” Chuuya said as she turned around and walked away to search the area.

“From the... eh?” Prompto echoed, clearly confused.

“I was seven when I one day woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memories and only some fabric around my body and this sword at my side. I'm not even completely certain if I actually was seven when I regained consciousness.” Chuuya told them as they searched the area.

The males stopped after she had told them that.

“But that's in the past, let's concentrate on getting Noct stronger~” Chuuya then quickly added with a smirk.

They ended up finding a royal arm deep within the mine. Another weapon added to Noctis's growing arsenal. But they now also now knew a little bit more about Chuuya. That night they were all too tired to stay up for long as it took them quite long searching the mine. So they ate dinner and then went to sleep. The redhead lied alone in her tent on her back and looked up at the tent ceiling.

The redhead had told them without really thinking... How much more can she tell them actually? When had she said to much? When will they get scared of her and push her away?


	13. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis woke up from a... interesting dream. He ended up having to leave the tent he shared with the guys and met Chuuya sitting at the campfire. The prince had woken up with a small problem and the redhead said that she could help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, for those who have been waiting on smut here it is! This is the chapter where Noct and Chuuya actually have some sex.  
I also almost forgot to upload once again... I guess it's because not many reads this thing. I'm still grateful to those who do find this fanfic interesting! X3

The gang were back with hunting beasts the next day. But Noctis wasn't able to get some things out of his head. The prince just couldn't help himself and he tried to pretend it was nothing. The thing was just that he was getting more and more lewd ideas in his head. They all involved Chuuya... He had no idea what he should thing about himself. But then again... how could someone not be attracted by the redhead? Her confidence and strength made her into the sexiest female he had met. The way she was dressed didn't help put a lid on these wants he had.

But that night, after a day filled with hunting, Noctis woke up from a lewd dream. The prince glanced over at his friends and breathed out when he saw that they were still sleeping. The grey blue eyes looked down and saw that he really did have a hard-on. The raven-haired were about to groan about it. But managed to stay silent. Instead, he crawled out of the tent, made sure that none of the others woke up, and stretched once he was out in the clear night air.

“Couldn't sleep?”

Noctis almost jumped when he heard Chuuya. She was sitting in one of the chairs at the campfire. The prince quickly went over to the campfire and sat down on another chair. He made sure to sit leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. In a try to hide his erection.

“Y-yeah... Got a lot on my mind...” Noctis said slowly.

Grey-blue eyes couldn't help themselves but started to check Chuuya out. Her hair was down, she didn't have her usual jacket on. The one she had on now was bigger and looked to be mostly just a lot of fabric. It looked to be in the same type of clothing as what the ronin daemons usually wore. But she looked to have the usual on beneath the jacket.

“Noct?”

The prince got startled and turned his gaze up. When grey-blue met ocean blue everything stopped. Chuuya's eyes reflected the fire and night sky. Her eyes held a whole different universe in the storming ocean. Noctis woke up only when the redhead chuckled.

“Wh-what are you doing up?” Noctis managed to ask.

Chuuya turned her gaze up towards the clear night sky.

“A lot on my mind...”

Noctis turned his gaze too towards the night sky and leaned back into the chair without thinking. When Chuuya suddenly giggled he gave her a confused look. But when the prince saw the older's smirk he remembered why he couldn't sleep and quickly tried to hide his erection with his hands and looked away with burning cheeks.

“So that's what's you have on your mind?~”

“Sh-Shut up...”

“Want help getting rid of it?”

Noctis looked at Chuuya in surprise.

“Eh?”

“Or are you reserved?~”

“Ah... um... w-well... I... I can't really see myself... doing something... lewd... with Luna...”

“Really? Why not? You love her, right?”

“Y-Yeah... but well... I have no... sexual feelings... towards her...”

Chuuya hummed in response and they sat silent for a bit.

“But you have towards me?”

“Eh?! Ah!... I... I...”

Noctis tried to come up with something to say. But in the end, he just made a light nod. He didn't dare look at Chuuya. The prince didn't look up even when he heard her stand up and walk over to him. The redhead cupped his cheeks and made him raise his head. Their lips got pressed together and the younger first froze. But soon he melted into the kiss and cupped the older's cheeks. It didn't take long before she was straddling his hips and he had his arms wrapped around the slim exposed waist. The kiss quickly turned hungry and desperate, Noctis could feel how his body was screaming for more. When their lips parted they were both breathless. Hazy grey-blue eyes looked up and saw that Chuuya was smirking.

“So the prince has some experience?~”

“Some...”

“Let me guess... Prompto?”

“Eh? H-How?...”

“With how close and comfortable you two are with each other it wasn't hard to guess~”

Noctis pouted over that in order to hide his embarrassment. Before he thought of something.

“Are you really alright with this?”

“Yes I am”

“Really?...”

“Yes”

They were still for a bit, staring at each other before Chuuya suddenly got off his lap and took a hold of his hand. The redhead made Noctis stand up and led him to her own tent. Once inside they returned to kissing. The prince had gotten his shoes off and his hands were now busy working on the older's own shoes. Their lips parted and he moved further down in order to slide off Chuuya her boots. Then his hands slid off the redhead's jacket so that she was merely lying on it. The older let the prince do anything he wanted.

Noctis was sitting in between her legs and had his eyes on her vest. It was soon off and the raven-haired's next task was to unbuckle the belt that kept her corset closed. Once it was fully open he turned his attention towards her belt. The prince unbuckled the belt and unzipped the jeans. Before he hocked his thumbs with the rim and dragged the pants down. Chuuya lifted her hips to make it easier for the younger to slide the pants of slim legs. Noctis let out a shaky breath as he gazed down on her. Now she was dressed only in black underwear.

The prince let his own jacket slide off his shoulders before he leaned down and started to scatter kisses along her neck. His hands slid up along her slim body. That's when he felt Chuuya's scar and something stung within him. But he also felt furious at those who dared hurt her. The raven-haired felt slim but strong hands take a hold of his shoulders and heard how her breath hitched as he touched her.

Noctis raised his head and pressed their lips together again. Hungrily kissed her lips. While his hands found her bra and followed the seams to her back. Where he found the clip and unclipped the bra. They parted once more and the prince was at first just sitting and staring at the bra. Was it really alright? Maybe he should let her keep it on?

Chuuya chuckled before she herself removed it and Noctis felt how it started to water in his mouth. The redhead took hold of his hands and guided them. Soon he held onto a boob in each hand. He had no idea what to do actually. He have never had sex with a female before... he have only had sex with Prompto... They were young and curious alright! The female's chuckle brought him back to reality.

“Squeeze them”

Noctis was at first not sure what Chuuya meant, but then he remembered what he was holding onto. He did what the redhead suggested and he could feel how his dick twitched at the sound that left her.

“They're... soft...”

Another chuckle left the older while the younger continued to squeeze Chuuya's breasts. It didn't take long before he was fondling them. Noctis slowly leaned further and further down as more and more sounds left those already kiss-swollen lips. But he didn't lean down towards her lips. No, the prince leaned down so that he could kiss one of the redhead's breasts. He moved his hand and the grey-blue eyes saw the nipple. Noctis was only able to register what it was before he wrapped his lips around it and started to suck at it.

Now Chuuya was moaning. The sound sent an electric feeling straight to his hard dick. The hand on the other boob was soon rubbing its thumb against that nipple and the way the redhead was squirming beneath him as she moaned... He wanted to fuck her. Now Noctis really wanted to fuck her. So his free hand stroke her along her body down to her panties and started to push them down. The prince had to let go with his other hand to be able to actually slide the black garment off those perfectly formed hips and ass. But to actually get the panties off he had to fully let go of Chuuya's boobs. But once the panties had slid off slim legs the raven-haired was once again at a loss. The redhead chuckled again.

“Take out your dick... and I'll show you where... you push it in...”

Noctis merely nodded before he fumbled with his own pants. When grey-blue eyes turned towards Chuuya again he almost forgot how to breathe. Because the redhead was now widely spreading her legs and her hands spread the lips hiding the entrance to her vagina. The prince could see how it was twitching for him. And without a sound, he moved closer, directed his dick to the entrance. Once the tip was inside the female placed her hands on his shoulders and he took a hold of her hips.

Now Chuuya really was moaning as Noctis slowly pushed his dick deeper and deeper inside. Once it was all the way inside he stopped moving. They both needed to catch their breaths. But after the redhead gave the prince a nod, he started to move his hips. The raven-haired never thought it could feel this good having sex with a female. It was very different from having sex with a male. But both felt very good. So the younger concluded that he could easily fuck both males and females.

Noctis's ability to think slowly faded away and in the haze he thrusted deep and fast into Chuuya. The prince right now didn't care if his friends in the other tent heard them. A part of him wanted them to hear this. A possessive part of the raven-haired wanted everyone to know that the redhead belonged to him. So he ended up lean down and start marking her neck and shoulder. The younger made sure that it was hard to cover all of the marks.

A low groan left Noctis's throat when he felt how Chuuya tensed up and made it tighter for him. Just as she cum the prince cum too. Filled the slim scarred body with quite a lot of cum. After the raven-haired had come down from his high he carefully took out his dick and laid down beside the redhead. Then the two laid there for a good few minutes. Before Noctis finally spoke.

“Is it... is it alright if we do this again... some other time?...”

“Fine by me~ You're better then I thought~ Guess we'll be friends with benefits from now on~”

Noctis chuckled before he closed his eyes. A part of him felt relieved. The prince felt like now he truly could relax. He finally truly felt like everything was to be alright. That this whole thing with Niflheim was merely a bump in the road. These are things he can't picture himself doing with Lunafreya. She felt too... divine to do something lewd like this with. He does like the oracle a lot. But in the end... he probably felt closer to those he's travelled with then his childhood friend.


	14. Capture the commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group were on their way to Cape Caem when they made a stop in Old Lestallum because of Niflheim who put up a base nearby. They decided to deal another blow to the empire and this time capture the commander of the base. But with an unexpected encounter, they once again managed to learn just how dark Chuuya have been living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... because of how long this thing is I finally decided to upload two times a week X3  
Mostly because the part I'm looking forward too is in the last couple of chapters... and because this thing is 30 chapters long XD  
Soon halfway there! XD

The friends continued with hunting for money the next day. On the last day of their chocobo-rent, they returned to Hammerhead. They had managed to gather quite a lot of gil so they should be good in that apartment at least. Chuuya felt overjoyed over finally being able to reunite with her bike. She couldn't wait to travel with it again. The marks that Noctis had left on the neck and shoulder had faded away. But the prince had added new ones. She merely complained a little bit about the marks, but then let it be. The redhead knew how scared the younger is to lose someone again. And in just two weeks she have gotten very close to the whole gang. Closest to Noctis.

Once the friends were back in Lestallum it was time to travel to Cape Caem where a boat that Noctis's father owned was hidden. Gladiolus wanted them to help Iris get to Cape Caem and so they was five in the car. Chuuya followed the car on her bike. On the way there thought they saw one of those gigantic ships and the redhead knew what that meant. So when Regalia turned off the road and parked, she did the same. She parked her bike beside the car and got off.

As expected, Iris was asked to stay with the car. It was for her own safety. It was dangerous to infiltrate a base after all. The rest of them went to scout the area around the base. In order to devise a plan. They couldn't just leave the base alone after all. As Noctis said... it was time for revenge.

They snuck passed some guards and found a good vantage point where they could see the base.

“So how do we do this?” Chuuya asked.

The group turned towards Ignis who they knew had already come up with a plan.

“We'll split up into two groups. One group will act as a diversion and the other shall capture the commander.” Ignis explained.

“How shall the groups look like?” Gladiolus asked.

“Guess I'll be part of the diversion group~” Chuuya said with a smirk.

“Yes, Gladio Prompto and Chuuya will make a scene while Noct and I shall capture the commander.” Ignis added to his explanation.

“What are we waiting for then?~ Let's make them pay~” Chuuya said with a dangerous smirk.

They split up and got into position. They waited on it becoming dark before they started. Chuuya snuck in with Gladiolus and Prompto and waited on the right moment to strike. They didn't wait long before they started to make a scene. The redhead was the only one who didn't use a weapon as she fought the waves of soldiers that was sent their way. A smirk of enjoyment soon spread on her lips as she fought.

Chuuya could feel her blood pumping and the adrenaline rush through her body. Fighting was what she did best. It was how she have survived all these years. The redhead tuned out everything else. Gladiolus and Prompto surely noticed that they shouldn't try to get in her way with how she flew all over the battlefield. Her love for battle sometimes scared her too. Why did she enjoy something like this so much? Why did Chuuya enjoy spilling blood so much?

It didn't take long before she saw something sparkling fly by her and she halted in her slaughter. Noctis had reunited with them. The prince went for the generator while the rest of them took care of the strugglers. Once they were done Ignis came over to them with bad news. Chuuya clicked her tongue in irritation over the news of the commander's escape. But they were done here and went towards the exit.

But just a few steps later she sensed something and in the next second Noctis blocked an attack from above. The redhead drew her trusted sword right away. She knew the one who had attacked them.

“Working for Niflheim this time, Aranea?” Chuuya said with a smirk.

“And you for Lucis huh? Last time I saw you, you were hired to assassinate some old guy. How did it go?~” Aranea answered.

“You two know each other?...” Prompto asked slowly.

“We have run into each other a couple of times.” Chuuya answered.

“Sometimes allies, sometimes enemies” Aranea added.

“And this time we're enemies huh?” Chuuya smirked.

“So it seems~” Aranea answered and attacked.

And with that, they were fighting. Chuuya let the guys do most of the fighting, mostly because she wanted to see how well they did against such a strong individual. When Aranea suddenly retreated the redhead sighed and sheathed her sword. The older female said she didn't work after-hour before she left.

The friends went back to Old Lestallum and met up with Iris. Then they found themselves all sitting silently in one of the rooms they were renting for the night. They were silent for some time before Prompto suddenly took out his camera. They gathered around him to look at the pictures he took during the day. But when they got to a picture of Aranea they all paused.

“Aranea...” Gladiolus mumbled.

Suddenly Chuuya had everyone's attention. She knew that the question was to come up before anyone even asked it.

“So... What Aranea said about... assassination?...” Prompto asked slowly.

“It's true” Chuuya said as she sat down in one of the chairs placed in the room.

“So you haven't been hunting just beasts and daemons?” Iris asked carefully.

“Yes... as a solo hunter... there are some things I do better than others... And with my powers... sneaking in where it's impossible for others to enter.” Chuuya explained without being able to look at the others.

“Did you... you know...?” Noctis tried carefully.

“I got asked to kill your father, yes... but I said no to the offer. Someone else did it instead.” Chuuya answered.

It got silent in the room again. She waited on what they were gonna do next. Were they going to tell her to leave? Tell her to get lost? Was she gonna be all alone again?...

“Good thing that we have you on our side then.” Ignis suddenly said.

Chuuya looked at him in surprise.

“No kidding, Aranea was strong... but if I had to fight Chuuya... The empire would have gotten rid of me a long time ago.” Noctis added.

“With Chuuya by our side, we have a one-man army! Eh... one-woman army?” Prompto then added.

“As we have said before, we need all the help we can get. And having someone who can control gravity on our side, I'd say it'll make things way easier.” Gladiolus lastly added.

Chuuya felt like crying, she let out a low chuckle and lowered her head.

“That was just... cringey... guys...” Chuuya said with an unsteady voice.

The redhead noticed how they gathered around her and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Ocean blue eyes raised and looked up at Noctis who was smiling softly at her. Chuuya then looked among the others and saw that they too were smiling. She couldn't help but smile too.

“Thanks guys... it means a lot...” Chuuya then said.


	15. In Malmalam Thicket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another detour on their way to Cape Caem. This time the gang decided to try and get their hands on a royal arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, halfway now! XD

The next day they continued their journey towards Cape Caem. Chuuya drove her bike after Regalia that Ignis drove. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered yesterday night. So even after they learned that she had been asked to kill the old king... they still didn't turn her away. True, she didn't kill him in the end. But she still considered it. But they decided to let her come along anyway. Despite she's not some simple hunter like they were made to believe.

They drove for some time before Ignis suddenly slowed down. She got a bit curious. She looked around and realized where they were. So she didn't get surprised when they turned off the road and drove down the smaller path. They followed the path for a bit before they finally found a place to park. Like always, the redhead parked her bike beside Regalia and got off.

They were quickly on their way. But they only got a little bit before Iris started to talk about chocobos. Chuuya chuckled as Noctis called them. The redhead did get a bit surprised over the fact that a chocobo for Iris also appeared with the rest of them. But didn't feel to comment on it. Instead, she concentrated on getting up on her own chocobo. Once everyone was on, they were on their way towards Malmalam Thicket.

As always, Noctis stayed close to Chuuya as they rode towards their goal. To check if what was said about the woods were true or not. They decided to avoid wild beasts as they went. For Iris's sake. But after some time they finally arrived at the entrance to Malmalam Thicket. They got off the chocobos because the birds didn't want to go further. So it was time to travel on foot into the denser part of the forest. Whenever they had to fight off some beasts, Chuuya stayed close to Iris so the rest could concentrate on fighting the creatures. It worked quite well actually. The redhead was glad over how strong the guys had gotten in such a short time. It was needed after all.

They found a camp but decided to continue as they still had some daylight left. When the forest opened up to a more open area they found what they were looking for, but also that it was guarded. Like earlier, Chuuya stayed close to Iris while the boys fought the beast. But as they fought the beast they suddenly found themselves very close to the edge. The redhead got an idea. She drew her gun and shot the beast in its tail, to gain its attention. It roared at her angrily and went to attack her.

“Gladio! Look after your sister for a bit!” Chuya shouted before she set off towards the edge.

She stopped right in front of the edge and turned towards the beast. She gave it a confident smirk and showed it that she wasn't afraid. The creature saw it as a challenge and charged right towards her.

“Chuuya!” Noctis suddenly shouted.

Because she jumped and the beast missed. Instead, it fell to its death over the cliff-edge. Chuuya landed on the edge, but suddenly the ground beneath her fell apart. The others panicked when they saw it and hurried over to her. But when the redhead started to glow in red and was still standing where she had landed, despite not having any ground beneath her. They stopped and breathed out. Iris looked at her with big eyes as the older female walked over to the rest. Once on solid ground, she stopped glowing.

“That was so cool! How did you do it?!” Iris exclaimed.

“Unlike most normal folks, I have my own kind of magical powers.” Chuuya said with a grin.

“What? Really?” Iris asked with big eyes.

“She can control gravity” Noctis said with a small smile like he was proud to know it.

“That's so cool!” Iris exclaimed again.

“I know right?! I though warping was cool until we met Chuuya!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Let's not forget why we are here.” Ignis said and pointed towards the royal tomb.

“Right, let's add to the collection.” Gladiolus said.

Chuuya chuckled, but they soon hurried over to the old tomb. Noctis unlocked it and entered. Soon he had added another royal arm to the royal arms he had managed to collect already. Once they had what they came for they went towards the camp they had found. It was getting late after all and they shouldn't take any chances. Especially since they had Iris with them. So they set camp to relax a little bit.

Chuuya sat a bit to the side and looked at the group talking to each other. She couldn't help but sit back in her chair with a smile on her lips. Suddenly Ignis placed his chair beside her and sat down.

“That was dangerous you know.”

“I know, sorry about giving you guys a heart-attack.”

“We're just glad your powers kept you safe.”

“Sometimes it's really useful being able to control gravity. To an extent.”

“I hope you don't mind me asking... But do you really not know why you have these powers?”

Chuuya noticed how the rest of them had gone silent and looked towards her. The redhead leaned back into her chair and looked up at the clear sky.

“Yeah... just like my fighting experience... I could use these powers from the moment I woke up. It was kinda how I met the kids from sheep. I was aimlessly wandering the area when I heard fighting. When I got close I saw a group of children trying to defend themselves against some sabertusks. They did pretty well for being children. But some of them had already become sabertusk food. And well... I just drew my sword and attacked. I used my magic without thinking and easily took down the beasts.” Chuuya told the gang.

“Were they... were they scared?” Iris asked carefully.

“Of course, they thought I was some kind of monster at first. But when they realized I wasn't out to hurt them, they decided to take me in and make me one of them.” Chuuya continued.

She slowly took out a very old blue bracelet. It was really dirty and was no longer exactly wearable. But she still kept it. As a memento of what she once had.

“What's that?” Prompto asked when he saw the old bracelet.

“Everyone in Sheep wore a blue bracelet... it was to make sure we knew who was on our side... who we could trust...” Chuuya explained with a low voice.

It became silent among them. When Chuuya looked up she saw that Noctis was frowning with tightly clenched hands.

“They made you one of them... they even made you into their leader... yet they had the nerve to...” Noctis said through clenched teeth.

Chuuya turned her gaze down and was silent for a bit. Before she spoke again.

“They never stopped to be scared... some nobleman came up to them and played on their fear for what I can do...” Chuuya said.

“They sold you off for a chance to a better life...” Ignis mumbled.

“That's just horrible...” Iris mumbled.

“How could anyone do something like that?... You were part of their family...” Prompto mumbled with closed eyes.

Chuuya turned her gaze back up towards the clear sky.

“But in the end... maybe it was for the better.” Chuuya suddenly said.

“Eh? How?!” Noctis exclaimed.

Chuuya turned her gaze towards the rest and gave them a soft weary smile.

“Hadn't they stabbed me in the back and left me to die, I would never have ended up outside of Hammerhead were Cid found me. Cid would never have taken me in and helped me survive. And in the grand of things... I wouldn't be sitting here with a better family.” Chuuya said softly.

“Chuuya...” Noctis said with big eyes.

Ocean blue eyes turned towards the sky once more.

“The only way is forward. So I walk with my head high and feet on the ground. No turning back... the only thing I can do... is walk tall...” Chuuya added softly.


	16. On the hunt for mythril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had finally arrived at Cape Caem. But the boat needed repair. Cindy asked the friends to find some mythril that they could use to fix the boat.

The gang was one the road once more the next day. They had to fight themselves out of Malmalam Thicket. But there wasn't any trouble. Once back at the car and bike they were on their way towards Cape Caem once more. Like usually, Chuuya drove after Regalia as they drove down the road. After their talk at the camp yesterday, Noctis seemed a little bit out of it. She had asked Ignis about it and was told that King Regis had told his son to walk tall. The redhead knew after that why the prince was a bit out of it. But she let him think things through. The raven-haired and his friends had been through a lot. She knew he was to be alright.

They stopped a few times on their way to Caem. They weren't that much on a schedule, so it didn't hurt stretching one's legs now and then. From listening on a conversation they learned that Lunafreya was still in Altissia. Good for them... but maybe not for the oracle. Chuuya glanced at Noctis after they had heard that and saw the prince frown. He was obviously worried about his dear friend. But no one made a comment on that and had just continued.

They reached Cape Caem at sunset and parked. Soon they were walking up the small unkept road up towards the lighthouse and house stationed there. They managed to meet up with Cindy as they walked and Iris said a quick goodbye and hurried ahead. They spoke as they walked along the path and learned that the boat that was to take them to Altissia was in need of repair. But also that the only thing they were missing was something called 'mythril'. Chuuya had heard of it, but never actually seen one herself.

After a bit, they had to part with Cindy, as she had to return to Hammerhead. But they went to the old house and met up with Talcott. Who told them more about where they could find the mythril. But well, Iris had to translate a little bit. Thanks to both of the younger they learned that they might be able to find some mythril in some ruins located at the Vesperpool. But also that the place was on imperial lockdown. That made things more complicated than what it needed to be. The redhead could only sigh over the fact. But they had to do it. They decided to get some rest and to set out the next day. It was getting dark after all and it was some way to Vesperpool from Cape Caem.

Once next day came, Gladiolus told them that he had some things he had to take care off. So they had to take care of the whole mythril thing on their own. Chuuya could guess why the oldest among them made that decision. But stayed silent. Instead, she helped the rest get ready to leave Cape Caem for Vesperpool. And because they were now one man down, they decided that they all should take the car. So the redhead got to take Gladiolus's seat in the back.

It took them a few days, but finally, they were prepared to make the trip. It was decided that Noctis was to drive this time. To let Ignis take some rest from the driver seat. As they came closer to the barricade, instead of remaining closed, it opened. They all knew what that meant and Chuuya couldn't help but shudder. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia... something was wrong with that guy's head. Chuuya just knew it. She wasn't so keen on figuring out what either. But they didn't have much more of a choice than to continue down the road. They needed that mythril.

So they drove as far as they could before they got out of the car. Continued on foot instead. After some walking, they managed to spot Ardyn's car and after just a little bit more walking they found Ardyn himself. Chuuya stayed in the background and let the guys do the talking as they walked. The redhead instead kept an eye out around them as they walked. Suddenly the older told them to wait for a bit as he went to speak with someone. The female saw right away who, but once again stayed silent.

Soon they had to wait for it to become dark before they entered the ruins together with Aranea as 'training'. Chuuya will never understand why Ardyn sometimes helped them and sometimes made things a living hell for them. But they went into the ruins with Aranea nevertheless.

Aranea wasn't really so secretive about why she was here and what she thought about the empire she served. When asked a question she actually answered it. Well, it wasn't exactly like the empire was watching them in the ruins. So she didn't need to watch her back so to speak.

“So you're thinking of returning to being a mercenary huh?” Chuuya asked as they walked.

“Don't wanna be part of the empire and their wicked ways.” Aranea answered.

“Won't complain, that'll hopefully gives us one less enemy to worry about~” Chuuya said with a smirk.

“You're the one people should look out for. I heard that you even managed to put the chancellor in place.”

“If only I did... it crawls under my skin every time he speaks with me.”

“You're not the only one who can't stand him.”

“I hear ya' sister”

“So you do have the dialect!” Prompto suddenly exclaimed.

“Eh?” Chuuya felt confused.

“You lived with Cid and Cindy for a period of time, correct? We wondered why you didn't have their dialect.” Ignis explained.

“Ah well, I didn't live with them that long.” Chuuya slowly said.

“Who?” Aranea asked.

“The owners of Hammerhead.” Ignis answered.

“Ah, them” Aranea nodded.

They managed to find their way to the big open middle room of the whole place and as they walked out over the floor they, of course, got attacked. Like always, Chuuya stayed in the background as they fought. She would only step forward if it was needed. But this time she wasn't that needed. The guys had gotten strong enough to fight this kind of creature and with Aranea aiding them made things even better. Once the beast was defeated they finally found what they had gone there to get. So with that, they returned to the surface.

Once on the surface, Ignis told them that he had been in contact with Cindy and they needed to ask someone in Lestallum for help with preparing the mythril. And lucky for them, Aranea was told to give them a lift. So because it was completely dark outside they accepted the offer and soon found themselves in Lestallum. But once there, they had to handle a problem. The powerplant was overrun by daemons and the one to help them was the boss of the place. So in return for helping them with the mythril, they decided to take care of the daemons.

But only one of them could go, so they decided to send Noctis to meet up with the hunter who went in before them. The rest of them had to wait outside. Luckily it didn't take to long before the prince managed to take care of the daemons and got out of there. Chuuya couldn't say she was surprised that it turned out Gladiolus was the hunter who had gone in before the younger. But finally, they were all together again. Iris had come to Lestallum too and she said she could take the mythril component to Cid.

“Guys” Chuuya suddenly said and got their attention.

“There are still places we need to check out for royal arms.” Chuuya then added.

“That's true... we need to try and find as many as we can.” Ignis agreed.

“But where should we look?” Prompto asked.

“I have a few places in mind. One of them is in Vesperpool...” Chuuya told them.

“Let's fresh up like Iris suggested before we decide where we should go next.” Ignis concluded.

“Think Lady Lunafreya will be alright?” Prompto slowly asked.

“We won't take that much longer. We should just make sure that we find as many royal arms as we can.” Chuuya said.

With that, they went to the hotel. Before they decided where they were to go next.


	17. Combining magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were almost ready to leave for Altissia. But before they did, they decided to find more of the royal arms that were still in Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. I skimmed through some of the chapters I have left and noticed there's to be a bit more smut. This chapter has it, not the next chapter, but the chapter after X3

After having had some rest and taken a shower they gathered around a map. Chuuya placed out some crosses on the map as the rest watched.

“So those are the places you believe to be more royal arms?” Ignis asked as he scanned the map.

“I have heard people talk about Lucian ruins in these parts. I know that there are two royal tombs out in the open here and here... but only one of them still have closed doors.” Chuuya explained as she pointed at the map.

“Tomb robbers?” Gladiolus asked but Chuuya shook her head.

“It believed to have been daemons. There's an old tower not far from the tomb. The daemon that took the royal arm may be there.” Chuuya explained as she pointed on the map again.

“How many do you have by the way Noct?” Prompto suddenly asked Noctis.

“Let's see... I have... um...” Noctis said as he tried to count the number of royal arms he had already collected.

“You have six Royal Arms Noct.” Ignis sighed.

“At least someone of us can count~” Chuuya teased.

“I can count! I just haven't kept the count...” Noctis claimed.

Chuuya just chuckled together with the rest of them.

“Anyway, the one closest to us is 'Tomb of the Just'. So let's start by going there.” Ignis then said.

They agreed on it and soon they packed their things and left. They left the Regalia and bike in Lestallum and took their Chocobos to the tomb. As it was close enough. They returned to Lestallum after they had gotten their hands on the royal arm that had been resting in 'Tomb of the Just'. Now they just needed to figure out which one they should go for next.

“The empire is no longer barricading Vesperpool. So let's go there.” Ignis suggested.

They didn't say much more about that and went there. They stopped by Meldaico Hunter HQ to buy some new weapons. Before they continued to Vesperpool. They found a place to park their vehicles close to a camp. From there they took the chocobos and continued towards Myrlwood where Chuuya had heard about some Lucian tombs.

Once at the entrance to Myrlwood they got off their chocobos and continued into the woods. Of course, they ran into wild beasts that weren't so happy about them being there. So they had to fight their way through. They made sure to explore as much as possible. To make sure they didn't miss anything. Their struggles did get rewarded. It had gotten late, but they finally managed to find the tomb they had hoped to find.

“That's eight” Ignis said as he straightened his glasses.

“Only five more to go!” Prompto exclaimed excitedly.

“Well, Luna has one... so there's actually only four more to find.” Noctis corrected.

“Still a few more to find~” Chuuya said.

“Let's just get some rest before we continue.” Gladiolus added.

The group agreed and soon found their way to Pectriche Haven that they had gone past as they had explored. Prompto was as expected not so happy about having to camp surrounded by wilds beasts that wanted them dead. But they set camp anyway. They knew it was safe for them thanks to the symbols on the platform they set their camp on. They got to enjoy a warm meal and chatted happily. Their worries far away, even if it was for just a moment. But soon the group decided to get some sleep.

Chuuya got woken up by someone carefully entering her tent. The redhead's tent was split up in two parts. One entrance where she left most of her things and where there wasn't anything that acted as floor. And the part that acted as her bedroom. The shorter slowly sat up and wrapped her haori tighter around herself.

“Chuuya?... Did I wake you up?” Noctis carefully asked before he unzipped the entrance to Chuuya's 'bedroom'.

“It's fine, couldn't sleep?”

Noctis took off his shoes before he crawled inside. The prince made sure to zip the entrance and soon sat beside Chuuya with a pout and flushed cheeks. The redhead couldn't help but chuckle. She understood right away why the younger was there.

“So that's it?~”

“Is it... is it alright?...”

Chuuya gave Noctis a soft smile and simply gave him a nod. Before she lied down on her back. The prince looked relieved and took off his jacket before he crawled so that he sat between her slim legs. The haori opened up and the ocean blue eyes could clearly see how the raven-haired swallowed. Because the older had decided to sleep in merely haori and underwear. She couldn't help but chuckle over the younger's expression. He could act so innocent sometimes.

Noctis hands soon remembered what they had to do so that Chuuya too got in the mood. They had already done this a few times by now. So the older no longer needed to tell the younger what to do so that she too could have some enjoyment. The redhead let out a low shaky sigh as hands slowly stroke her along her sides. Just too feel the slim body. Chuuya rested her head back against the inflatable mattress she was lying on.

Noctis's hands soon wandered up her body as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Ocean blue eyes fluttered shut as Chuuya melted into the kiss. The prince pushed the haori of the redhead's shoulders and she moved her arms so that the garment could be taken off. Once it was off, slim arms wrapped around the younger's neck. Their kiss had gotten deep and they were by now licking and sucking each other's lips.

The prince soon pressed his tongue against Chuuya's lips. They parted and her tongue welcomed Noctis's into her mouth. Low sounds started to leave the redhead's throat while she pressed their chests against each other. Noctis's hands were on her hips and massaged the area. The older rolled her hips into his hands as she moaned against his mouth. The prince understood the sign and slid her panties down. Chuuya got forced to let him go so that he could sit up and slide the black panties all the way off her slim legs.

“Chuuya...”

Noctis's voice had gone husky already and a shiver ran through Chuuya's body as the prince had spoken her name. A pair of hands stroke themselves up along her slim legs. The hands moved all the way up to her shoulders and pushed the bra stripes off. The redhead arched her back from the mattress they were on so that the raven-haired's hands could slide over her back and unclip her bra. It didn't take long before the black bra was also off.

A low moan left Chuuya's lips when Noctis hands found their way to her breasts and started to massage her boobs. The redhead had noticed that the prince loved to touch her breasts. The raven-haired did it whenever he got the chance. In the beginning, he only did it when it was just the two of them. But after noticing that the other guys had figured out the nature of their relationship Noctis had gotten a bit more open with his perverted side. Chuuya didn't complain. The younger had learned and become very good with his hands.

“Noct...”

Chuuya's whisper made Noctis let go of her breasts and he took off his t-shirt. Before he unbuckled and unzipped his pants. The redhead parted her legs for him when she saw him take out his erection. She tilted her head back with a low moan as the hard dick got pushed into her pussy. The redhead soon felt hands on her hips as the dick continued to travel deeper and deeper into her.

Once the erection was all the way inside Noctis paused. Them both already out of breath. Chuuya looked up at the prince with a hazy yet lust-filled gaze and the younger started to move his hips. The redhead tilted her head back a bit and moaned as the dick inside her moved in and out at a slow pace. Her hands were holding onto the mattress's edge. It really did feel so good.

But when Noctis suddenly stopped thrusting into her and just sat there with his dick still inside her, Chuuya looked up at him in confusion. None of them had cum yet. So that wasn't why he had stopped. The raven-haired looked to be deep in thought. So the redhead decided to wait with asking.

“Noct?...”

Chuuya finally decided to ask when Noctis let go of her hips. Instead, he took hold of her breasts. Her breath hitched when the prince took hold of them. The redhead had no idea what the guy was thinking. Suddenly she felt a surge of power run through her. Her whole body tensed up. Her back arched from the mattress as she tilted her head back as much as she could. Her mouth opened in a big O shape. Once Chuuya was lying onto the mattress again her body started to lightly twist and turn.

The redhead could feel how the surge of magical energy collected into on place. Her boobs that Noctis was still holding onto. The prince looked to be deep in concentration. Chuuya could easily figure out what he was doing, but why she had no idea. Ocean blue eyes closed tightly and she bit together as she felt how her breasts actually swelled up a bit. There also was a tingling feeling in her nipples.

Chuuya moaned out when Noctis moved a bit and suddenly she could feel his lips take a hold of on one of her nipples. The hand that held onto the boob the nipple belonged too started to gently massage the breast. A low sound left the redhead when she felt how some kind of liquid started to leave her nipple. A liquid that Noctis was sucking up. The ignored nipple started to also leak. But the hand closest to that pinched that nipple to keep the liquid from leaking.

Chuuya was soon moaning as Noctis was sucking her nipple. Drank whatever it was he had filled her breast with. Whatever it was, it made the dick inside her grow a bit in size as it twitched. One slim hand took hold of raven black hair and the other placed itself on the bare back. The redhead's sharp nails dug into the prince's back and scalp. She tried to form words, but the feeling that filled her body left her breathless.

When there no longer came anything no matter how hard Noctis squeezed her boob, his lips let go of her nipple. The prince made sure to first lick the nipple clean before his lips moved up and started to kiss her neck. Chuuya could finally relax a little. Not fully, because of the hand still pinching her other nipple.

“Noct... what the hell did you do?...”

“I just wanted to test something... I wondered what would happen if I filled your breasts with magic... like I fill magic-flask with magic.”

Chuuya let out a loud irritated sigh and Noctis raised his head a bit. Before he started to kiss her. A sweet taste lingered on his tongue as it entered her mouth. After a bit of deep kissing, the prince broke it and started to kiss between her breasts.

“So?... What kind of effect is it?”

“I can't really tell... But I feel stronger... Like I can take more of a beating or something...”

“Our magic merged into some kind of potion... Just perfect... my breasts can be used to contain some weird-ass potion...”

“It tastes really good though... It's sweet...”

“N-Noct!...”

The redhead moaned out as the ignored nippled now got lips wrapped around it. Noctis started to squeeze the boob and was soon drinking the weird-ass potion from her other boob. But this time the prince filled his mouth with the liquid before he let the nipple go. Chuuya didn't understand why at first. Until he pressed their lips together and made her drink the liquid. It felt extremely weird to drink something that was some magic mixed breastmilk. But Noctis was right. The liquid tasted quite sweet and was very good.

Once Noctis had given Chuuya all the liquid he had gathered in his mouth he returned to sucking on the nipple. The rest of the potion he drank up himself. The redhead's whole body was trembling once he was finally finished. But instead of returning to having sex, the raven-haired took out hir erection. The older quickly learned why. It didn't take long before Chuuya was standing on her knees and elbows. It had at some point started to rain. It was a good thing. Because it muffled the loud moans that left the redhead's mouth once the younger started to thrust.

Noctis's hands held onto Chuuya's hips quite hard as he quickly and hard thrusted his erection into her. The dick reached deeper and deeper into her for every thrust. The strength and stamina he had gained from the newly discovered potion were evidential. The redhead felt like she was losing her mind. Drool rolled out of her mouth because she couldn't keep it closed. Tears of pleasure streamed down her face. It was just too much.

Chuuya cummed first and almost screamed out in pleasure as Noctis continued for a few more thrusts. Before he cum too. The prince cum a lot too. Way more than ever before. The redhead felt so full... like she could explode if more was added. The two then sunk down onto the mattress. The raven-haired didn't seem wanting to bother to take his dick out of her. The redhead was too exhausted to care and they laid there on their sides.

“Hey...”

Chuuya barely had the voice nor strength to speak when Noctis's hands took a hold of her breasts again. Once again the prince filled her breasts with magic. Once he was done he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her neck.

“Just in case...”

“In case of what?! And with as much as you pumped out without a condom I'm sure to get fucking pregnant!”

Noctis merely yawned at that. Chuuya continued to complain and swear for a bit. But once she had noticed that the prince was sleeping, the redhead sighed before trying to get some sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... d...don't ask... I just... had too... XD


	18. A promise in clear water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya managed to convince the group to stop by Wennath River for a small break. While Noctis enjoyed some fishing, the redhead got to enjoy the clear water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day again... this time I decided to upload two chapters because it'll soon Christmas X3

The group gathered together the next morning around a map to figure out where to go next. Chuuya suddenly shone up when she realized something and pointed on the map.

“Let's go there next!”

The guys gave her a confused expression.

“Is there something important there?” Gladiolus asked.

“The perfect bathing place!” Chuuya said with a big grin.

“Shouldn't we concentrate on finding royal arms?” Ignis asked.

Chuuya wrapped an arm around Noctis's shoulders.

“It'll be fine! Just a small break! We need that!” Chuuya exclaimed.

“But...” Gladiolus started.

“There's a very good fishing spot there~” Chuuya said with her grin.

Noctis shone up with big twinkling eyes. The redhead had said the magic words. The rest of the guys just looked at the prince with a deadpanned expression.

“She has him around her pinky...” Ignis commented.

“Break it is!” Noctis decided.

Chuuya gave the raven-haired a kiss on the cheek before she let him go. Soon they were busy gathering their things so they could get out of Myrlwood. It didn't take long before they got out of the forest. Noctis called on their chocobos and they returned to Regalia and the female's bike. For once it was the redhead who led the group on her bike. It felt a bit weird driving her bike. The reason was the magic-filled breasts. She'll surely never understand what Noctis was actually thinking. It didn't take long before she female parked at Wennath Riverhead.

Chuuya was quickly off her bike and stretched with a content smile as she waited on the guys to get out of Regalia. They walked up to her and looked over the river they had stopped at.

“What clear water...” Ignis mumbled.

“The perfect bathing spot! It's easy to hide among the rocks and it gives some privacy. The water is really refreshing too~” Chuuya explained as she led them down the stairs.

“If it's such a good bathing spot... why aren't there more people here?” Gladiolus pointed out.

“Because the place is filled with wild beasts” Chuuya said with a shrug.

The four friends stopped and looked among themselves.

“Don't worry, you guys are strong enough to defend against them~” Chuuya added.

Ignis sighed as he straightened his glasses.

“Let's put up camp before we start exploring the area...” Ignis suggested.

“Sure...” Noctis answered.

The group walked over to Mynbrum Haven and set up their camp. Before they split up. Noctis disappeared right away to the fishing spot and had soon cast a line. The rest of the guys ended up staying with the prince, while Chuuya went to take a bath she had looked forward too ever since they checked the map this morning.

Chuuya arrived at the place she had thought about. She had to chase away the beasts that were in the area. But it was easy. Soon the redhead took off her clothes and placed them in a neatly folded pile with her weapons on top. The shorter placed her belongings on a rock before she got into the refreshing water. The hunter found a rock to sit on. Her long wavy hair got put up into a bun to keep it out of the water. Then slim hands got busy washing the slim body with the clear water. Before the shorter sunk into the water. She could easily sit in the river with the rock she sat on as a backrest. The water was almost up to her shoulders where she was sitting and the female let out a satisfied sigh.

Chuuya then looked down at her breasts with a frown. None of the guys had made a comment, but her clothes were now a bit too small because of Noctis. Slim hands gently took a hold of the breasts and gently squeezed. The redhead couldn't help the low sound that left her. Her boobs were even more sensitive than it was before. The ocean blue eyes looked around before looking down at the boobs in her hands again. If the female emptied out her breasts from that weird potion that they now were filled with... she could wear her clothes normally again. But the prince was sure to complain that she wasted it. If the redhead only had some bottles... then...

Chuuya suddenly heard something and in the next second the sound of a gunshot echoed in the air. It took only seconds for the guys to be there, all with their weapons ready. But they stopped when they saw the scene. The redhead held her gun and pointed it towards someone who was lying on the ground some way away from the riverbed. Her free arm was over her boobs as she hid her body behind the rock that had been used as a backrest.

“Um... what happened here?...” Noctis asked as he lowered his sword.

The rest lowered their weapons and Ignis walked up to the man that was lying on the ground.

“The guy was peeping on me!” Chuuya defended.

The man quickly sat up. He had simply fallen out of shock when Chuuya had fired a bullet towards him.

“I did not! I-I just came by to get some water when you suddenly shot at me!” The man defended.

“Yeah right! Your excuse isn't so convincing with that tent of yours!” Chuuya exclaimed.

The guys looked at the man and saw that yes, the man had an erection from seeing a naked woman in the river. Everyone right away sensed Noctis slowly lose his temper. It wasn't a good thing at all, because purple lightning started to surround the prince and his eyes had turned purple. The man got terrified and ran for his life. The raven-haired was about to throw his sword towards the man to warp. But Chuuya had suddenly thrown her knife into his blade, and the cling woke him up.

Noctis calmed down and let his sword disappear. That was when they thought of something. The guys turned towards Chuuya and the ocean blue-eyed looked at her male friends in confusion.

“Chuuya... how did you get your hands on any weapons from where you are?” Ignis asked.

Chuuya realized it herself too and looked over at her things. Her knife and gun were no longer there. Both items she had used without having to go get them. The redhead sat still and thought for a little bit before she concentrated on her hand. It wasn't that hard for her and suddenly her knife took form in her hand. The guys looked at her in surprise while the female shone up.

“I can summon weapons!” Chuuya exclaimed and looked at the rest.

“Seems like Noct has gotten strong enough to share his power with five other people.” Gladiolus said and patted Noctis on the back.

“So it seems...” Noctis mumbled.

“I think... there's another reason to why I can borrow his powers now...” Chuuya sighed.

The knife in her hand disappeared.

“Really? And that is?” Prompto asked.

“You guys have clearly noticed... our perverted prince has filled my breasts with magic!” Chuuya exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

Noctis turned red and slowly stepped away. But Gladiolus took a hold of the prince's collar and kept him with them.

“Noct...” Ignis started with disappointment in his voice.

“I had to test it out! I ended up making a new kind of potion!” Noctis defended.

“Potion?” Prompto echoed.

“Yeah! Mine and Chuuya's magic blended and became this sweet tasting potion that increases strength and stamina! It even increases my magic!” Noctis continued.

“Still... not a way to treat a woman Noct.” Gladiolus scolded.

“It has an addicting taste...” Noctis mumbled.

“Then give me some bottles! I would like my clothes to fit me, asshole!” Chuuya exclaimed.

“I can get you some new clothes instead!” Noctis exclaimed back.

“What!? Don't wanna waste bottles!?”

“I prefer getting it from the source!”

Chuuya and Noctis continued their argument for a little bit longer. When they finally had gotten it out of their system they realized they were alone. The redhead sighed before she sat down against the rock again. After some minutes the could her how someone entered the water and looked back. The prince had decided to undress and get into the water too. The older sighed before she moved a little bit. The younger sat down against the rock with Chuuya between his legs and her back against his chest. Noctis's arms quickly found their way around the slim waist and his chin against her shoulder.

“Sorry...” Noctis suddenly mumbled into her ear.

Chuuya sighed before she let her body fully relax against Noctis's body.

“It's fine... you better get me some really good new clothes...”

“You mean?... It's fine?”

“Yeah, it's fine... it's weird as hell. But I can get used too it. You're the only one that's gonna have access to the potion. Which is better, I don't want to have more people addicted to my breasts.”

Noctis chuckled before he buried his face against her neck. His hold tightened a little bit.

“Yeah true... I'm the only one allowed to fully see you...”

“Possessive pervert”

“I know... but you're the only one I act like this towards... With you... I feel like I can let loose...”

“Good... you should be allowed to get some rest from it all now and then.”

“I'm so glad I met you... you may not like being called it... but you'll always be my queen...”

“Don't really know what to feel about that~”

“Wouldn't mind making it official...”

“I'm not actually royalty you know.”

“I know... but in these kinds of times... I can make it official.”

“You have Lady Lunafreya you know.”

“Yeah... but... I don't know... I don't really know what I feel for her anymore...”

“Did I make things complicated for you?”

“Not really... I know what I feel about you...”

“Really? And how do you feel about me?”

“I'll keep it a secret... until I know how to tell you...”

“Alright... I'll wait... but only until this is all over... okay?”

“Deal... once we have taken our home back... I'll tell you about my feelings...”

Chuuya smiled softly before she closed her eyes.


	19. Enjoying their day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in bathing in the river, Chuuya and Noctis ended up enjoying their privacy just the two of them. The best way the two knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! XD
> 
> I have some smut to share this Christmas, so I hope you'll enjoy it! XD  
Also, chapter 19 used to be part of chapter 18... but the chapter became to long so I had to split it up XD

A low moan left Chuuya lips when she suddenly felt Noctis take a hold of her boob. His other hand was stroking her groin.

“N-Noct... Out here?...”

“Yeah... I wouldn't be able to hold back long enough to wait till night...”

Chuuya's legs twitched in the cooling water and another low moan left her when the fingers at her groin parted the lips and stroke her slit.

“Chuuya... let me have some...”

Noctis breath was hot against her ear and Chuuya could only nod. The raven-haired let go and the redhaired turned around. So that she was straddling the prince's lap and her breasts in his face. The younger took the chance right away and the older moaned. Lips had quickly found a nipple and were soon sucking. Slim arms wrapped them around his neck and a slim hand buried itself among raven black hair.

Noctis's hands held onto Chuuya's hips, he didn't need to use his hands this time to get the liquid inside the redhead's breasts. The redhaired had her head tilted backwards and ocean blue eyes barely open. Her head fell forward when she felt how the raven-haired started to grind her groin against his already hard dick. Breathless moans left soft lips as the prince's lips let go of the nipple and licked it clean.

“Noct...”

Chuuya had only breathlessly whispered his name, but he must have understood what she wanted. Because Noctis let go of her hips so that she could raise them. The redhaired could feel the tip of the erection against her pussy and slowly sunk down. Took the whole erection into her body with a low moan. Slim hands placed themselves on wide shoulders. While masculine hands took hold of slim hips. It didn't take long before Chuuya started to move her hip along Noctis's hard erection. Them both moaning.

“B...Big...”

“Just for... you...”

Chuuya smiled before she leaned down and their lips met in a sloppy wet kiss. But when Noctis's hands started to make her hips move quicker she had to break the kiss. The redhaired managed to hold back her moan a little bit. They didn't need others to find them having sex in a river. At least not many came there and the rocks did hide them quite well from the road.

Chuuya tilted her head back again as she bounced on Noctis's dick. But when lips suddenly wrapped around her neglected nipple she couldn't help but let out a bit of a loud moan. The prince was once again sucking on her nipple. This time on the one that still had something to give. Slim hips started to move even faster and harder. The dick within the slim body twitched and grew a little bit bigger. It was able to get so far in by now. So not many more thrusts were needed before Chuuya cum with a breathless moan. Noctis wasn't far behind and fully filled her womb with the load of semen his dick let out.

The two sat still to breathe after that. Chuuya still had a dick inside her. But she was too tired to care. But suddenly she felt how a pair of hands started to massage her breasts and lips started to create marks along her neck. That tingling feeling of power returned and Noctis filled her breasts with that stupid liquid again.

“Y-You have really... mm... become... addicted...” Chuuya breathed out.

“It's just that easy to get addicted to you...”

Chuuya sighed and sat up. She didn't need to say anything. Soon Noctis was hungrily sucking her nipple again. She let out low sounds as she felt how the dick that was still inside her grew harder and bigger. Once one boob was empty again the prince started to suck on the other nipple. He held onto her slim hips and kept her down. To prevent her from moving them. Having someone suck on their nipples were a sure way to get someone horny. Especially if it were a grown-ass man who massaged her slim hips as he sucks. Once Noctis was done once again he made sure to lick the nipple clean before he looked up at Chuuya.

“Let's change position... I want to be able to ram into you...”

Chuuya chuckled and gave Noctis a teasing smirk.

“Gonna start getting rough now?”

Noctis smirked back and gave her soft lips a light kiss. Before they changed position. Chuuya was now on her knees with her elbows on the rock they have been using and backrest. The prince stood on his knees behind her and held onto her hips. The redhead made sure to keep her legs as much apart as she could. The older could clearly feel the cum that was leaking out of her and the feeling distracted her. Because the shorter hadn't been at all prepared on the younger suddenly ram into her pussy.

Chuuya let out a loud moan and soon could no longer breath. Her head hung forward as Noctis was ramming into her fast and hard. It almost felt like the dick was on its way into her womb the way it was ramming into it. The redhead loved it, she loved the roughness the raven-haired was using. Slim fingers tried their best to hold onto something. The rock was slippery from being submerged in water. But the only stable thing she could hold onto.

Chuuya was still sensitive from the first round. And because she loved the roughness, not much was needed before she cum once more. This time with Noctis's name as a breathless moan on her lips. Even after she had cum and was lost in her orgasm, the prince continued. But he only needed to ram into her a few more times before he used all his strength into one last hard thrust. The younger pressed his dick as far in he could with a grip that was sure to leave bruises on slim hips as he cums for a second time. The already filled womb getting even fuller.

This time Noctis took out his dick after having released inside Chuuya's body. She pretty much collapsed onto the rock and the prince had to place her in his lap to keep the slim body sitting. The redhead felt exhausted and let her body relax fully against the younger's.

“Clean me...”

Chuuya's mumble got met with a soft kiss on her head. But soon she felt a hand gently rub against her slit. Gently getting out as much cum as possible. The redhead was too exhausted to get horny again and it seemed that Noctis was able to keep from getting horny a third time. Soon the two was sitting there and relaxed.

“Chuuya... can I?...”

Noctis's sudden question got met with a chuckle and a nod. Chuuya knew that the prince lit up and soon she was sitting with her back against a masculine chest. Hands soon found their way to her breasts again. They once again got filled with magic. Then they sat there and looked up at the sky. Masculine arms around a slim waist. They only got out of the river once it started to get dark.

Chuuya put on her clothes and took up her sword. The shorter panicked for barely a second when she didn't see her gun and dagger. But she quickly remembered why they weren't there. The redhead stood and stared at her sword for a little bit before she concentrated and her sword got added to her selection of weapons she could call upon.

“Now you won't have to worry about dropping them” Noctis suddenly said.

“Hm? Yeah... it's a very useful power you have there Prince Noctis~”

“Ugh... Don't call me that...”

“Oh right~ You're supposed to be king now~”

“If you call me king I get to call you queen!”

“But I'm not royalty, unlike you~”

“Then I'll make you into royalty!”

“Hmm~ How?~”

“Eh? Ah... Uh... I figure it out!”

Chuuya laughed as she started to walk towards the camp. Noctis hurried after her and the two returned to the rest with big happy smiles. It has been a very nice day away from all their problems indeed.


	20. Start of the climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had decided to climb the Rock of Ravatogh as it was believed one of the royal arms laid at the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this it today's second update~  
This one too having some smut... well not fully XD  
You'll see once you have read it XD
> 
> Now it's just ten(10) more chapters before I have fully uploaded this thing! I hope people are still enjoying reading this X3

Next morning and they were on the road once again. This time on their way to the Rock of Ravatogh. Once again Chuuya was driving her bike behind Regalia and Ignis was the one behind Regalia's steering wheel. That gave Noctis a lot of time to sit and think in his own little world. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. The prince couldn't be happier about the fact Chuuya could finally borrow his powers. Because well... the raven-haired always got nervous whenever the redhead didn't have her weapons close-by. But now the female could summon her weapons like the rest of them and Noctis didn't need to be worried about her safety. And now that she's borrowing the king's power like the rest of the guys... she felt even more like one of them.

Ignis parked the car once they arrived at Verinas Mart at the foot of the Rock of Ravatogh. Noctis woke up from his daydreaming and got out of the car.

“Well then, time to prepare for a climb” Chuuya said as she stretched.

“Climb?...” Prompto echoed slowly.

Chuuya only gave them a grin as an answer. Noctis called their chocobos and they were on their way.

“Be careful with where you ride. There are creatures beneath the dirt.” Chuuya warned them as they rode towards the impressive looking mountain.

They got to the entrance without many problems and got off their chocobos. Noctis looked up at the steep path they had in front of them. Chuuya was already walking up to it. The prince and his best friends could only sigh before they followed her. Regretted ever coming there.

When the path parted Noctis choose a direction that ended up being a dead-end so they had to backtrack. The other path had slippery sand to climb up on with stones that stuck out here and there. Chuuya had the easiest. Because she was able to jump from rock to rock up along the path.

“That's so unfair!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Want me teaching you parkour then?~” Chuuya teased.

“I have a feeling you would make things harder then they should...” Prompto sighed.

“Sounds like Chuuya...” Noctis added.

Chuuya just gave them the finger before she left them behind. After what felt like forever, the group had finally gotten to the top of the sand path. Now they just had to try and walk in the middle of the path or they would fall to their death. They continued to another path split was they had to fight off some creatures. Noctis made another decision and another dead-end.

“Great...” Noctis sighed.

It was slowly getting dark, they had spent enough time as it was. Chuuya walked up to the rock wall and looked up at it. Before she gave the guys a confident smirk.

“See ya' at the top~” Chuuya teased before she parkoured up the wall.

“Ah! Hey!” Noctis complained.

“Come on slowpoke!” Chuuya called from the top of the rock wall.

“Let's start climbing.” Gladiolus simply said.

Noctis sighed and started to climb. It took time and once at the top of that rock wall, he saw another one. A heavy sigh left the prince before he started to climb that wall too. This time Chuuya was at the top and dragged him up the last part. Once everyone was up the two rock walls, they continued along the path. This time they arrived at a haven.

“Let's camp, it has gotten too dark to continue climbing.” Ignis commented.

None of them argued and they sat up camp. They enjoyed the view while they ate, Prompto more busy with snapping pictures than actually eating. But once they were done with dinner they decided to get some sleep. Noctis decided that he wanted to start sharing Chuuya's tent and the female didn't argue. So soon the raven-haired was lying on his side with his back turned towards the redhead in the smaller tent. The tent may have been smaller, but it was still good enough room for the two of them.

But Noctis's needs made themselves remembered and he turned to lie towards Chuuya. Who was lying with her back towards him. The raven-haired didn't really know what to do. Should he be selfish and wake the redhead up? Or shall he suffer from his unsatisfied addiction in silence? Yes, he could admit that he was addicted to that potion created inside Chuuya's breasts. Noctis felt like a toddler over the fact that he wanted to suck the redhaired's nipples to get the potion.

“I can hear you thinking?” Chuuya suddenly said in a low whisper before she turned around to lie towards him.

“Sorry... I didn't want to share tent with you just for...”

“For your addiction?”

Noctis sighed and nodded. Chuuya let out a sigh too and laid on her back.

“No sex today, but I can let you drink some.”

“Really?”

“Only some Noct”

“Good enough for me”

Noctis was quickly sitting between slim legs and unbuttoned Chuuya's west. Despite the heat, they had decided to sleep with their clothes on. Once the vest was unbuttoned the raven-haired unbuckled the belts that barely managed to keep the corset closed. The bra had the clip in the back and that meant he would have needed to take off Chuuya her clothes in order to get to it. But to keep his body from wanting to fuck the redhead beneath him, Noctis instead pushed the bra down a bit. Just enough so that the prince could get to a nipple.

Once the nipple was free his lips quickly found it. Noctis's hand was soon squeezing and massaging the boob to get the potion out, while the other hand was on the mattress. To help with balance. The raven-haired could hear Chuuya fight against the sounds that left her as he filled himself with that wonderful feeling of unstoppable power. The taste was amazing, but it was the feeling the prince had gotten addicted too. He felt powerful with Chuuya just by his side. But drinking that potion made Noctis feel unstoppable. And horny. It was a side-effect. The amount of semen his dick would let out doubled after he had drunk the potion. Surely the reason to why the redhead had told him just a bit was fine today. Having sex every day couldn't be healthy.

When Noctis started to remember what Chuuya had to battle with because of her own magic, he remembered to stop himself from drinking more. If the prince drank more he was sure to need having sex to be able to sleep. The younger licked the nipple clean before helping the older dress. Once the redhead's clothes were once again in order he sat up.

“Thanks Chuuya...”

“Now it's my turn”

“Eh?”

Chuuya pointed down at his grown and silver-blue eyes locked down. Ah... his erection was big enough to create a tent in his pants. The redhead chuckled before slim hands unzipped Noctis's pants.

“Ch-Chuuya!”

“Told ya'~ My turn~”

Noctis swallowed when Chuuya gave him one of her confident smirks. The younger sat a little better before the older took out his dick. The raven-haired placed his hands behind him for support and his head tilted backwards with a moan when he felt soft lips gently kissing his shaft. The grey-blue eyes then forced themselves to watch Chuuya take in the tip in her mouth as slim fingers massaged the organ.

Noctis was already panting and moaning. One of his hands placed itself among burning red locks and combed the soft hair that had been let free from the usual ponytail. But the younger suddenly dug his nails into Chuuya's scalp when slim fingers had found the right spot to caress. Noctis's mind was slowly losing itself in a haze of lust and the prince gently started to press the older's head down. He knew that the female was strong enough to keep her head up, no matter how much he pushed. But Chuuya still followed his command and was soon bobbing her head.

Noctis moaned and his hips were soon trembling. The younger wanted to move his hips so badly. But slim hands had now taken a hold of his hips and kept them in place. All while Chuuya's head kept bobbing up and down. She actually managed to get his whole dick into her mouth. The prince couldn't help but feel impressed over that. But that feeling and any other thoughts were quickly washed away by pleasure and suddenly both of Noctis's hands were holding onto the redhaired's head. Not much more was needed before he cum with a deep groan.

All that cum straight into Chuuya's mouth. She swallowed it all too. The older even licked his dick clean before sitting up. Noctis was still breathless as he put his dick back into his underwear and pants with shaking hands.

“You alright?” Chuuya suddenly asked.

Instead of answering Noctis took a hold of her and laid back down. Her back quickly pressed against his chest. The prince dug his nose into her fire red lock and breathed in her scent. The younger heard Chuuya chuckle. But soon they were lying more comfortable and tried to get some sleep. Well, after Noctis had refilled the boob he had drunk from. This time without a single complains from the older. He was truly spoiled.


	21. Arriving in Accordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had finally found all the royal arms they could find in Lucis. So they decided to finally set sail to Altissia. Next stop, Accordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon... soon we're at the part of the story I like the most... I hope no one has gotten bored of this long thing yet XD

After their night at the camp, they continued on their path to the summit. A few creatures attacked them on the way, but it wasn't too hard to handle. Soon they found a narrow path and followed it. At the end of that path was their reward for the climb. Noctis retrieved the mace laid to rest inside the royal tomb and they began their descent down the mountain. That took them the whole day. So they ended up staying at the caravan where they had parked Regalia and Chuuya's bike.

The day after, they left for Cape Caem and their journey to Altissia. Once at the lighthouse they took one last picture in the country that was their home, in front of the old lighthouse. Just as they were about to enter the lift to enter the hidden dock, they heard a dog bark. They turned towards the source of the sound and Noctis greeted Umbra with a happy smile. Chuuya stood on the side beside the rest and watched as the prince wrote in the notebook. It didn't take long before the dog was once again sent on its way. Then they finally entered the lift and went down.

Once they exited the lift Talcott greeted them, telling them that even Cor was there to see them off. Chuuya gave the kid a smile before they walked down the stairs to where Cor was waiting for them. Once again the redhead stood to the side as they spoke. Cid soon appeared and told Noctis to trust in his friends. That they knew when something was wrong. Chuuya couldn't help but smile. Even if the prince already knew these things, it was good for him to hear them. Suddenly the marshal seemed to have noticed her presence and turned towards her.

“I haven't seen you around, have I?” Cor asked.

Chuuya turned towards Cor and gave him a bow and smile.

“I'm Chuuya Nakahara, a hunter who has been tagging along with the boys on their journey all over Lucis.” Chuuya introduced.

“I've heard of you. I'm glad you to have you. Will you go with the boys to Altissia?” Cor then asked.

“I don't think Noct would let me stay here~” Chuuya answered.

“Did you have to say it like that?” Noctis complained.

“She has been a very useful addition to our group. We wouldn't be here if she hadn't appeared.” Ignis explained calmly.

“Really? Then I should thank you for keeping our king alive.” Cor said with a bow.

“I just was in the area” Chuuya said with a smile.

“Where are ya' weapons Chuuya?” Cid suddenly asked.

Chuuya raised her hand and her sword materialized in her hand.

“Always with me~” Chuuya answered.

“So ya' borrowing the king's power too?” Cid asked with a low chuckle.

“Too?” Cor echoed.

“Right, I'll show ya'.” Chuuya said before she went over to the dock.

The rest followed her and they were all curious about what she was going to do. Chuuya started to glow red and stepped out over the edge. Most of them seemed to have tried to stop her. But when they noticed how she was walking in the air above the water surface they could only stare. The redhead spun around to face the rest and smirked with her hands on her hips.

“I can control gravity to an extent~” Chuuya explained.

She saw Noctis's frown and chuckled before she returned to solid ground. Where she stopped glowing.

“That's... where did you get such powers?” Cor couldn't help but ask.

“No idea, I woke up one day in the middle of nowhere with amnesia. I had these powers ever since then. No idea why or how. I just have them.” Chuuya explained.

“Anyway, let's set sail.” Ignis suddenly said.

So just a few moments later they were on board the royal ship that once belonged to King Regis.

“You're bike not gonna come along?” Prompto suddenly asked.

“Nah, I think it's best to let it stay with Cid.” Chuuya answered.

“Gonna get cramped in the backseat...” Gladiolus sighed.

Chuuya just chuckled as she sat down on a seat and got ready for the journey over the sea to Altissia.

The redhead sat silent and listened on the guys' conversation. She was happy to see them excited over going to Altissia. Nor couldn't the female stop herself from chuckling over Cid's description of Accordo. Suddenly the guys turned towards her.

“Have you ever been there Chuuya?” Prompto asked.

“A few times, have done my fair share of work as a hunter in that city.” Chuuya answered.

“They have hunts there too?” Gladiolus asked.

“Yeah, mostly daemons though.” Chuuya explained.

The group continued to speak as they got closer. Once they entered the boys were busy looking at the beautiful city. They arrived at the check-point where they had to show the guard a pass. Chuuya had one of her own, but Cid was first and they were let in. Once they had docked they got off the boat and Noctis was given the key to the old boat.

When they went to the second check-point, Chuuya sighed when Noctis didn't know what to answer. This time she stepped forward before Noctis looked too lost. The guard recognized her right away as she gave him a piece of paper.

“It has been too long Miss Nakahara.” The guard greeted.

“Have had my hands full in Lucis.” Chuuya smiled softly back.

“These men are with you?” The guard then asked.

“Yes, they're some newbie hunters that I decided to train. Shouldn't be a problem, correct?” Chuuya said and was given her permit back.

“Of course not, stay safe Miss Nakahara.” The guard said and they could finally enter Accordo.

They decided to find the place Cid was talking about. But as they walked they heard two females talk about the wedding dress that Lunafreya would have worn on the wedding with Noctis. The group decided to go and see it. Chuuya didn't know why, but she felt a bit sad. Was it because she was sad that the wedding had been called off because of the invasion? Or was it because she knew she would never experience something like that herself?

They slowly found their way to where the dress had been placed on display. It was truly beautiful. Chuuya noticed the picture of Lunafreya on the wall and she couldn't help but agree with everyone. The Oracle looked so kind... and she was beautiful. The ocean blue gaze gave Noctis a glance. He was looking dreamingly at the dress as he spoke with his friends. The redhead decided to stay out of the conversation this time. Or that was what she had planned before Prompto suddenly spoke to her.

“Jealous of the fact you wouldn't be able to wear the dress?~”

Chuuya chuckled and crossed her arms before she gave Prompto an arrogant smirk.

“Not one to wear dresses~ There's no way I would be able to fight wearing something like that~”

“Well, it is quite hard picturing you in such a fine dress.” Ignis pointed out.

“Not really my style~ I leave the dresses to the more elegant ladies~” Chuuya added.

“So you're not the elegant type?” Noctis suddenly asked.

“You guys have seen me go wild on the battlefield. So I think you know the answer to that.” Chuuya answered and turned around to leave.

“I think you're quite elegant when you fight... Never seen someone as gracefully as you on the battlefield.” Noctis suddenly said.

“Eh? What's graceful with how I fight?!” Chuuya exclaimed.

“The way you move” Noctis said straight away.

“Have you seen the pictures I have taken of you in when you fight?” Prompto suddenly asked.

“Eh? Ah? W-Well... L-Let's get going to Maagho!” Chuuya said before she hurried away.

Chuuya tried her best to hide the red on her cheek. She had no idea they thought that about how she fought. But now that she thought about it. Her old friends always used to say it looked like she was dancing when she fought. So the guys probably weren't too far off?

With Chuuya's help, they managed to find their way to Maagho and spoke with Weskam Armaugh. But as they spoke with him Camelia Claustra appeared and spoke with Noctis. They got told about Lunafreya's situation and was given an invitation to speak with the State Leader about what to do next. They were given the chance to get some rest at the hotel where the prince could think things through. So once again the redhead helped them with getting on the right gondola so they could get going to the hotel.


	22. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis spoke with the first secretary and managed to gain her favour. It was just the calm before the storm though...

Early the next day they left to speak with Camelia. Noctis had, to be honest, he was nervous over how it would go. But with his friends behind him, he knew it was to be alright. So once in front of the first secretary, he stood with his head high and spoke with her the way he knew his father would. Happy that he managed to speak with her into an agreeable agreement. It took pretty much the whole day for them to speak and it had already gotten dark when they left the estate to return to Leville.

Once at the hotel, Noctis and Chuuya decided on a room of their own. They knew that they were going to be busy in the coming days, so they took the time they had to enjoy themselves. And yes, that meant having sex. The prince drank the potion inside the redhead's breasts before his erection entered her vagina. The older was lying on her back beneath him, both without any clothes.

By now they had already gone a few rounds. But with the potion, Noctis was sure he could keep going the whole night. The younger was thrusting into the slim body and just enjoyed the closeness they shared. It didn't take long before he came at full force into Chuuya's already full womb. He took the dick out before he went back to sucking the redhead's nipples. He had filled the boobs up again and was now busy drinking from them. The older didn't stop him. She let him do as he pleased. Probably because the female knew how taxing this all was on him.

Noctis had drunk the boobs empty again and now had a new erection. He helped Chuuya turn around so that she was on all four. The prince had noticed that she liked doggy-style the most. Well, the younger didn't complain. He could get really deep inside her in this position. So after making sure the redhead was ready, the raven-haired thrusted into her once more. This time Noctis was a bit rougher. His hands held onto slim hips with a bruising grip. The slim body pretty much forced to move with the younger's thrusts.

He loved it, Noctis never thought that sex could get so addicting. Well, Chuuya was addicting. The prince wouldn't do this with just anyone. The younger cum for the last time tonight and they both collapsed onto the mattress. This time with their chests pressed together and arms around each other. The raven-haired pressed a gentle kiss against soft already kiss swollen lips. Before he relaxed to get some rest.

“You'll be alright?”

Chuuya's sudden question made grey-blue eyes glance towards an ocean blue gaze. Noctis couldn't help but smile softly and placed his forehead against hers.

“With you by my side... Everything will work out...”

Chuuya's chuckle warmed the prince's heart.

“You know that I can only go with you to the entrance of the altar.”

“I know, with what happened when we met Titan I don't want you to get too close to the Astrals.”

“Yet you ask the boys to help with the evacuation instead of leaving it to me.”

“You shouldn't try to use your magic so near a goddess. Who knows what would happen.”

“True, I get quite unstable when close to those beings.”

“That's why I want you close. And I want you there when I'm to go see Luna again...”

“Have it been long since you last saw her?”

“Yeah... we have held the contact... but I haven't seen her in years...”

“That book?”

“Yes... It's how Luna and I have communicated for the last years.”

“You have secretly stayed in touch with her... despite all that had happened...”

“Yeah...”

“You must really love her...”

Noctis was silent for some time. He thought about what Chuuya said. He did love Lunafreya... but... but maybe not as much as he had first thought. His grip around the slim waist tightened a bit.

“She's an amazing friend...”

“I see...”

Noctis placed a kiss on the flaming red hair. Before he wrapped the blanket around them.

“Let's get some sleep.”

“That's what I said a few hours ago~”

“You did?”

Chuuya chuckled before she nuzzled closer to Noctis's chest.

“I did~”

Noctis smiled softly before he closed his eyes. For once he didn't fill Chuuya's boobs with magic. He could do that some other time. Now they should try to get some sleep. They had a big battle in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but there weren't much to be written in this chapter ^^'


	23. The beginning of his grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle with Leviathan Noctis lost things. Very important things he never thought he would lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now put in the angst XD  
And this chapter isn't so long either... the next chapter is also short with no dialogue... shall I start the year with uploading the chapters? XD

On the day of the rite, the group of friends took a gondola. Chuuya sat silent like usual, deep in thoughts of her own. Once out of the small boat they split up. The redhead went with Noctis to where Lunafreya were to hold her speech. There truly was a lot of people. But the two managed to get close enough to fully see the oracle as she spoke. The older stood a little bit behind the prince as they watched the blonde speak.

As Chuuya listened she felt something within her react to the oracle. Lunafreya too seemed to react to something but did her best to keep her face in front of the crowd. The woman surely fully used to speak in front of such a big crowd. After the speech, she gave Noctis a nod and he nodded back. But before the oracle left, she gave the redhead a glance and their eyes met. Something flashed by behind ocean blue eyes. But it went by too fast for Chuuya to fully grasp what it was.

But after the speech, Chuuya and Noctis hurried away from the crowd and started trying to find their way to the altar. But as they ran they quickly got attached by Niflheim soldiers. It wasn't to hard to get past them and they continued. But as expected, there was a lot of them and because of the Leviathan waking up with a bad mood, water wasn't exactly their friend at the moment. They ran and was soon at a dead end. But they got contacted by the others.

“Noct! Jump!” Prompto exclaimed through the radio.

“Eh?! What?!” Noctis exclaimed back.

“Jump!” Chuuya repeated and ended up pushing the prince over the edge.

Prompto managed to catch Noctis in time and the two was soon off. Chuuya, on the other hand, had to stay behind and fight waves after waves of Niflheim soldiers. But it was alright. As long as the younger succeeded in his task, everything was to be alright. The only thing the redhead had to do, was have faith. She strongly believed that Noctis could succeed in his calling and save them all. That Noctis would succeed in taking back his home... their home.

But the things Noctis had to give up... he had never imagined the pain of losing Lunafreya. The prince was so deep in his own thoughts, that weeks had gone by without him noticing. The raven-haired grieved what he had lost, yet didn't know how much he had actually lost.

The group of friends was sitting on the train when Gladiolus finally snapped. Noctis ended up having to leave his friends for a little bit to cool his head. He sat a few seats away, lost in thought. When the prince had finally calmed himself somewhat, he went back to the others. The raven-haired wanted to speak with Chuuya, she always had such good advice and her calmness in every situation was infectious. But when Noctis returned to where his friends were sitting. He noticed that something was missing... no... someone...

“Chuuya... where's Chuuya?...” Noctis slowly asked as he looked around.

He turned towards Ignis and Prompto who were the only ones still in their seats. Gladiolus had left to cool his head too. When neither answered Noctis felt like his world once again crashed down.

“Where's Chuuya?!” Noctis demanded.

Prompto slowly stood up and took something out of his pocket. Noctis accepted the item with shaky hands. Slowly, the raven-haired sat down. Grey-blue eyes stared at the item in his hands. It was dog tags. But not just anyone's. On one of the dog tags was Chuuya's full name written and her hunter rank. On the other was the address to Hammerhead. Cid had been the one to get her this dog tag. After the older realized that she was more of a hunter and liked moving around, than stay in one place.

“That... that was all we found...” Prompto said slowly.

Noctis raised his gaze slowly and just stared at Prompto who sat down again.

“We lost contact with her while you were fighting the Leviathan. While you were asleep... Gladio and I went to look for her... We had been so sure that she was just helping out in the city...” Prompto explained in a low voice.

The grey-blue gaze slowly turned back down towards the dog tag. The piece of metal was somewhat dented and scratched. Surely from years of seeing battle... but also from a few weeks ago.

“Y-You really... didn't find... anything... else?...” Noctis asked in a whisper.

“There was barely anything left in the area... the dog tag was lying on some floating debris...” Prompto answered.

The blond had been about to add something, but couldn't bring himself to say it. But Noctis understood. Chuuya... Chuuya was surely... at the bottom of the sea... Either she had drowned... or she had... died... before her body fell into the water. The prince bit back a sob. He thought it had been painful losing Lunafreya. But the pain of losing Chuuya... he couldn't breathe.

“I... I never got to... tell her... that I... I...”

Noctis wrapped his hands around the dog tag. Leaned forward with his forehead against his hands and elbows on his knees. He tried his best to fight the tears. The grief for losing Chuuya seemed so much heavier then the burden of the ring Lunafreya had given her life to give Noctis. The raven-haired and the oracle had gotten the chance to say goodbye. But he hadn't gotten the chance to say anything to the redhead. The one he wanted to give the world... the one... the one he...

_The one he loved_


	24. In a try to handle the grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his friends made a stop to find another one of the royal arms that were still hidden to the world. In the process, the prince tried to figure out what he should really do. Should he continue forward despite the pain? Or was he going to just give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... three chapter updates in one day... and we're so close to the end now! XD  
The next chapter is also kinda short, but I won't upload it today. I would only end up uploading everything in one day if I continued uploading chapters XD

Once the train stopped at Cartanica to give the passengers a break. Noctis and his friends got off the train and asked around a little. To find leads about the Royal tomb that was said to be in the area. It didn't take long before they got a hint and set off to Fodina Caestino where the tomb was said to be found. They took the elevator down to the old abandoned mine. The prince decided to let Ignis come along. Even if he wasn't able to see. The raven-haired didn't want them to split up again. What if he lost one of them? He couldn't lose someone else.

As they travelled Noctis was lost in thought. The raven-haired couldn't help but wonder how much more he had to lose before it was all over. First, he lost his home and father. Then he had to lose Lunafreya. The oracle gave her life to deliver the ring and to ask the gods to help him. Then Chuuya... someone he had only known for a short time compared to the rest of them. But someone who had come to mean the world to him. He regretted that he hadn't told her. Noctis regretted that he had taken her with him to Altissia. The raven-haired had known how dangerous it was to be. But he never thought that it would prove that dangerous.

The prince felt like he had lost a big piece of himself. Like he had lost his light. Noctis wore Chuuya's dog tags around his neck beneath his clothes. The only thing he had left of her. The only proof he had that the redhead had once been there beside him. That at some point he had her in his arms. Safely in his arms. It was agonizing to take a single step forward without her. Noctis had become too dependent of the older. He felt pathetic. The raven-haired is supposed to be king! Yet he... yet he couldn't protect what mattered to him. He was only chasing power that only took from him, instead of helping him reclaim his home. Their home... and what would have been her home too.

Gladiolus was openly frustrated with Noctis and it just added to the younger's own storming emotions. Ignis was blind, Lunefreya was dead and so was Chuuya. Not only that, but he had to continue his quest because Niflheim just wouldn't stop with what they were doing. He hated it all. The oldest soon gave in and spoke with the raven-haired if he truly wished to continue.

Noctis hesitated at first. He wanted to give up, he wanted to be with Chuuya. But then he remembered what kind of person the redhead was. She would beat him up if he gave up now. The prince had to keep going. Even if he just wanted to give it all up. Even if he was just so damn tired of it all. He had to keep going. But despite what Noctis said. His heart just couldn't agree. It was all just too painful.

But despite that, the group continued. They soon found what they had been looking for. But of course, some gigantic beast was in the way. They tried to bring it down. But it just healed itself. In that fight, Ignis reminded them why he was there with them. He came up with a plan and they finally managed to take down the gigantic monster that had been in their way. Noctis burned the egg that was in the way and they found the royal tomb that they had been looking for.

Noctis walked up to the altar where the sword was resting and sucked in a breath. A katana. The same kind of weapon Chuuya used. The raven-haired raised a shaky hand and added it to his collection. He felt like everything was mocking him. Why did it have to be a katana of all things? Was it to rub it in? To remind him about who he had lost?

They exited the tomb and were about to return to the train station when Ignis finally decided to tell them what he was thinking. Noctis understood why Gladiolus didn't want Ignis to come along, it was dangerous. But the raven-haired wanted all his friends with him. He needed them. Ignis had just proven that he was still very useful despite his handicap. So the prince let Ignis stay with them, he didn't give in to the fear of losing another one of his friends.

As they stood in the elevator up to the train station, Noctis made a decision. He wanted to pay his respect to Lunafreya. Thank her for what she had done for him. He wanted to make a stop at Tenebrae. The raven-haired felt relieved that his friends agreed. At least he could give the oracle his respect. The prince placed a hand over the dog tag hidden beneath his clothes. The necklace cold against his skin. Once they returned to Lucis... he was going to give Chuuya his respect. He was going to tell Cid about his blunder and not only that... but he wanted to find those left from Sheep.

Noctis wanted to find Chuuya's old friends and ask them to take him to where they first met the redhead. Or to the place that she had once called home. The raven-haired wanted to place a memorial in either of those places. He wasn't going to let the world forget about the strongest hunter to ever have existed. Soon the group had boarded the train. Next stop, Tenebrae.


	25. His calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continued forward. Even as Noctis continued to lose what he held dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed up the chapter number... the document says it's chapter 24... ao3 says it's chapter 25... I'll trust ao3 more than my ability to remember numbers XD

Noctis had truly been foolish for not thinking that things couldn't get worse. Because on the way to Tenebrae, Ardyn played tricks on his mind and he ended up hurting his best friends. Prompto, who had tried to keep everyone's mood up. The train had gotten attacked. Noctis and his best friend had tried their best in protecting the train until it was finally on its way again. But as it was, they had to continue to protect the train.

Noctis had warped between the ships that were following the train and took them down. When he returned he had thought that Ardyn had Prompto at gunpoint. He had gone to help, but the older had merely played some tricks on his mind and the prince had ended up pushing his best friend off the train. Ardyn knocked him out and the raven-haired was left to wake up on top of the train sometime later.

Noctis managed to contact Ignis and tell him what happened. The raven-haired once again in distress. But this time he managed to focus thanks to Ignis. He had to hold out on top of the train until they had arrived at Tenebrae. Easier said than done when the train entered a tunnel and deamons started to attack. It felt never-ending. But finally, the train was out of the tunnel and Leviathan came to the rescue.

But once it had stopped at Tenebrae, Noctis was once again met with bad news. He could see Lunafreya's home on fire. Once the train had stopped and everyone was off. The prince didn't really know what to do. Until Aranea appeared and told him to follow her. So he did. He wanted to know what happened. The oldest among them started to speak and ask them some questions as they walked. But suddenly she stopped and turned towards them.

“Isn't there supposed to be two more of you?” Aranea suddenly asked.

“Yeah...” Noctis said with his gaze down.

“We lost track of Prompto on the way here...” Gladiolus said slowly.

“And Chuuya?...” Aranea asked.

With shaking hands Noctis took out the necklace he has been wearing inside his clothes. Aranea turned her gaze down when she realized what it was and who it had belonged to.

“Oh... I see...” Aranea said before she continued.

She continued to talk. To get away from the subject. Noctis noticed that the news about Chuuya had shaken the older a bit. He couldn't help but wonder if the two had been close. The two seemed to have met many times before.

But Noctis soon left those thoughts and continued to think forward. He had to, even if it was one of the hardest things he had to do. Like Chuuya... he had to walk tall... like his father had asked him too. It didn't take long before they had learned what had happened in Tenebrae and the prince was glad to know Aranea had chosen the better side. She even lent them two of her men to help them get to Niflheim's capital where the crystal is awaiting them. He was told that someone who had worked for Lunafreya's family wished to speak with him. So he did. He told her that he had the ring of Lucii and the old woman told the raven-haired that Ravus was wishing to give him king Regis's old trusted sword.

After exchanging some words Noctis went back towards the train. He stopped to speak a bit with Aranea and once he was just outside the platform a little girl ran up to him and spoke with him. Told him how happy Lunafreya had been over the wedding. Noctis reassured the girl that he had been happy too. It had been before he had met Chuuya but even though... to have been able to have the chance to marry his first love. It felt unreal, even if know... his heart wished for someone else.

It didn't take long before Noctis and his two remaining friends boarder the train to continue on their way to the capital. But just as Noctis were to board the train, it started to snow. Gladiolus woke him out of his trance and he boarded the train. Soon they were once again on their way. But as always, something got the train to stop. The friends got off and had to fight off some daemons.

But as they boarded the train a lot happened at the same time. Ardyn appeared once more, but not only that. He learned that Gentiana was actually Shiva. The goddess told him about Lunafreya's true feelings. What she had wished for. Noctis felt nothing but gratefulness towards the late Oracle. He was so happy to know all of this. But he still felt bad for the blonde. Because he could no longer return her feelings.

Not long after he learned that Ardyn was immortal. But he wasn't able to give it much thought. Because not long after he also learned that Prompto was in Gralea. It gave Noctis another reason to go there. They were soon on their way again. But once they were there they had to sacrifice one more thing. The last bit they had to go with Regalia and the old car took a lot of beating. It turned out to be the last ride he was able to have with the old car. But he was grateful it held, it felt like his father had given him a hand.

But they had a very big problem... Noctis wasn't able to call on his powers. He couldn't use magic at all. Not long after, he ended up on his own. Without magic nor friends to help him, he had no other choice. The prince had to force himself to put the ring of Lucii on his finger and use its powers. But he continued forward. In the hope of reuniting with his friends.

With Ardyn mocking him around every corner he pushed forward. To find his friends. It took him what felt like an eternity. But after running straight into a trap he was reunited with Gladiolus and Ignis. Not long after they managed to find Prompto in one of the cells. Finally, he had his friends back. Now they just needed to find the device that blocked Noctis's powers.

But it didn't take long before that to was in the past. They also got to learn what Prompto was, where he came from. Not that it didn't matter to Noctis. Nor the others. He was happy to have the blond as a friend. Prompto was his closest friend. That was never going to change. Not with after all they had been through.

They continued forward and tried to get to the crystal. But on their way, they had to once again split up. This time his friends had to battle daemons while Noctis continued forward. He didn't want to leave them behind, but he had to. He had to find the crystal and ask for its help. The raven-haired did find the crystal, but he never thought that the crystal was going to draw him inside. To absorb him into itself. As he got dragged inside the crystal Ardyn appeared and told the prince who he truly was and what he truly wanted. Noctis could do nothing to stop the crystal and soon he had been fully absorbed by the crystal. There the raven-haired met Bahamut and was told his calling, his fate...

_He had to die_


	26. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten long years within the crystal, Noctis returned to put an end to Ardyn's madness. And once he had... he could finally be with Chuuya once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload two chapters today too XD  
Next chapter will be the start of the part I like the most in this whole fanfic! XD  
I also corrected the number of chapters... it should be right now XD

Within the crystal, Noctis remembered all those he had met throughout his life. Within the crystal, he remembered everything that had happened. And within the crystal... he made a decision. He was going to fulfil his calling and give up his life to save the world. Because once he was dead, he'll once again be with Chuuya and he was going to tell her everything he never got the chance to say. To do all the things he had dreamt of doing with her.

So when he finally awoke and found himself in Angelgard, he didn't hesitate in standing up and walk out of the stone room he found himself inside. Noctis stepped out of the room and found Umbra with a note. The king read the note and took the boat that was awaiting him to Galdin Quay. From there he was going to get to Hammerhead. He still had to tell Cid what happened to Chuuya... and the raven-haired wished to see the bike once more.

Noctis hadn't expected the number of daemons he encountered on his way thought. It made him worried about everyone. The only company he had was Umbra and the two started to make their way towards Hammerhead. But once they got to the road, Umbra started to bark and ran off. But the reason was a car. The raven-haired stepped to the side and the car stopped once the driver had noticed him. Noctis walked up to the driver side to speak with the driver and learned it was Talcott. It was hard to tell... but then he learned that he had been in that crystal for ten years. Ten long years.

Talcott drove him to Hammerhead and told him everything he needed to know. Noctis felt bad for having been gone for so long and placed a hand over the hidden dog tag he was still wearing. The raven-haired was going to always wear it. Hidden beneath his clothes, close to his heart. Noctis was glad to learn that the guys were alright, despite the fact that Ignis was still blind. The only thing that mattered was that he was alive. So once he finally met the gang at Hammerhead, the raven-haired didn't know what to say. They all looked so different... Yet they were still the guys he called his best friends.

Noctis spoke with Talcott and asked him about everything he could think of. In the process, he learned that Ardyn was in Insomnia. But not for long, not if the king had something to say about it. After having spoken with Talcott, the friends went to the garage. Cindy let them inside, she knew what the group of friends wanted.

Noctis sucked in a breath when he saw the small altar placed in the memory of Chuuya. It was mostly just her bike with a small table beside it. On the table stood a photo of the redhead from one of the many time they had set up camp. She had been cut out from a bigger photo, but it was a wonderful photo of how lively the female was when she was still among them. Beside that photo stod a photo of the whole gang. This photo was from in front of the lighthouse. The king placed a gentle hand on the old bike that hadn't gotten used since it was left behind at Cape Caem.

“Does Cid know... what happened?...” Noctis asked slowly.

“Yes... we told him as fast as we had returned.” Ignis answered.

“It must have been so hard on him...” Noctis mumbled as he closed his eyes.

They stood there in silence for a bit longer. They all with a hand on the old bike that had been taken good care off by Cindy. This bike was never to see the road again. But it was for the better. It had after all gotten very dangerous out on the road. It was safer here at Hammerhead. Where the bike served as a memento. Noctis took a deep breath and the group decided to finally return back home to Insomnia. Well, they made camp one last time before that. So they could catch up and so that the raven-haired could tell them about what it was he had to do. But not long after that. They made their way to the Crown City, to finally reclaim their home.

Once in the city, they made their way towards the Kingsglaive base camp. Noctis couldn't help but wonder how Chuuya would have looked in the Kingsglaive attire. She would surely have looked amazing. The king shook his head. He had to focus on his task. It didn't take long before they ran into Cor who was busy fighting some daemons. They quickly helped the marshal and got shown to the camp. Where they met the remaining Kingsglaives. The joy in their eyes when they saw the raven-haired. They were all on their last legs. So Noctis decided to act like the king he should be and gave them a speech, in the hope of bringing up their morale. He felt relieved when it seemed to have worked.

The king walked around to speak with those in the base and was soon given a key from Cor. To help Noctis get around a little bit easier. Soon he went out with his friends to find Ardyn. And they did. But of course, the old fiend had some tricks up his sleeves and Insomnia was soon once again in flames. Not only that, but the Citadel now had the very same wall that the king's father fought to keep up so long ago. The raven-haired cursed the older for it all. He had a feeling that it was because of Ardyn that Chuuya was no longer with them. His tricks were the only ones that would be able to trick her. He was surely the only one fiendish enough to bring her down... Noctis was to get an answer from Ardyn once they were finally facing off. Because the king was sure that the older knew what happened to Chuuya.

The friends made their way towards the Citadel where Cerberus was guarding the entrance. It was a challenge, but together they managed to take the gigantic dog down. Now they had the problem of getting into the Citadel. They didn't know how to take down that wall. Not only that. But a big hoard of daemons was on their way towards them. They had no other choice but to fight. Even if it was just too many. But suddenly Lunafreya appeared with Gentiana and the gods helped them take care of the daemons. Not only that, but they destroyed the wall. Now they could finally enter and end everything once and for all.

But what greeted them on the other side of the gates was Ifrit the Inferno. It wasn't their first time fighting an Astral. But it didn't mean it made things easier. They got help from Bahamut, but even that wasn't enough to bring the fire god down. It only got him out of his chair. So the fight continued. It wasn't until Shiva stepped in to put an end to her love's madness that they finally managed to bring Ifrit down. They gathered themselves before they went inside the Citadel. To make their way to the throneroom where Ardyn was waiting on them.

On their way, they had to fight the kings and queens of old, corrupted by Ardyn. With the help of his friends however, Noctis managed to defeat the corrupted and free them from Ardyn's grip. It took everything they had. But together they managed and they were now outside of the room where the throne of Lucis was found. The king will never back down, not as long as his friends believed in him. And Chuuya would never let him.

Once outside of the throneroom, Noctis paused. He took out Chuuya's dog tag from inside his clothes and looked down at it. A reminder of what waited on him once this was all over. The raven-haired turned towards his friends. He wanted a memento, so he asked Prompto if he could take a photo with him. A photo he and Chuuya could reminisce over once they were once more together. Together at last.


	27. The last battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Ardyn is the last battle Noctis has to do before he can fulfil his calling and return light to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, let's the angst train start rolling~

As the friends entered the throne room they were greeted by a horrible sight. Noctis gritted his teeth as he looked among those hanging from the ceiling. But he noticed something. It was important people to him, but there was one missing. Had he seen Chuuya hanging from the ceiling, the king would surely have lost his composure and attacked. But she was missing. The raven-haired turned his attention towards Ardyn who started to speak.

“Of my chair jester, the king sits there.” Was Noctis's answer.

Ardyn stood up and stepped down with one foot on the old throne.

“Who's there?!” Ignis suddenly exclaimed.

Noctis looked back at Ignis who was standing turned towards the big gaping hole in the wall. The rest of them turned towards the hole and the grey-blue eyes widened in shock. Like he was seeing a ghost. He knew the others were seeing the same thing. It was just too unreal. This couldn't be... It couldn't be Chuuya, right? It was another one of Ardyn's tricks! It had to be. It just... had to be...

Yet, the one standing on the rubble in the hole couldn't be anyone but Chuuya. She looked older and was dressed in a golden evening gown decorated with feathers. Gold and ruby decorated her accessories and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. But the ocean in her eyes had grown still and the dark had taken over the little light that once existed within them. Noctis turned towards Ardyn who had taken down his foot from the throne and turned his attention towards Chuuya like the rest of them.

“Ardyn! What kind of trick are you doing this time!?” Noctis exclaimed.

“Oh, but this is no trick~” Ardyn said as he reached out a hand towards Chuuya.

Chuuya started to glow red and made light jumps down the rubble and to the throne. She placed a hand in Ardyn's hand and he spun her around a few time before he wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her back. The female's expression stayed cold and unfocused. The red glow faded away. The older's face was very close to the shorter's and Noctis's eyes screamed bloody murder.

“You see... I found her abandoned among the rubble in Altissia~” Ardyn said with a smirk.

Ardyn stood up and spun Chuuya around once more. This time so the female stood with her back against his chest. One hand held onto slim wrists and the other took a hold of her chin. Forced her to turn her head towards him.

“You mean...” Prompto slowly said.

“You're the reason everyone thought she was dead!?” Noctis exclaimed.

“Now now, not my fault you didn't do any better looking~ She has been here in the Citadel ever since~ Kept safe from all the daemons that have been roaming Insomnia~” Ardyn explained and looked at them with a big smirk.

“Hands off her Ardyn!” Noctis warned and took a step forward.

Ardyn let go of her with one hand and sent something black and purple flying towards Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. When the three got hit they fell unconscious. Noctis panicked and called out to them, but when he looked back at Ardyn to demand him to explain what he did, the older was gone. But when he spoke again, the Usurper could be found standing in the gaping hole. Chuuya was still standing at the throne.

“I'll be back soon dear~” Ardyn said to Chuuya.

Chuuya turned her gaze towards Ardyn and gave him an emotionless smile.

“Take your time”

“Oh, don't you want me to hurry back and make you mine?~”

“I want you to enjoy your last battle”

Ardyn laughed and was soon gone. Once the oldest was gone, Noctis ran up the stairs and over to Chuuya. He stopped once he stood right in front of her and didn't really know what to do. The king slowly raised his hands and cupped the redhead's cheeks. A low sob left him when he felt that yes, this was real. Slim hands gently placed themselves over his own and grey-blue eyes were soon greeted with a soft warm smile.

“Chuuya... Chuuya I...” Noctis started without really knowing what to say.

“Just you go and bring down Ardyn. We can talk after that.”

The two stood there and stared into each other's eyes for some time. Before Noctis nodded and let go.

“I won't take long”

“I know you won't”

Noctis gave Chuuya one last smile before he followed Ardyn. To finally bring him down once and for all.

The battle took place outside of the Citadel. It was hard, but with the gathered power of the kings and with the will infused into Noctis from everyone he had gotten to know throughout the years, he managed. The king managed to defeat Ardyn and there was now only one thing left. But as he stood at the stairs looking at his dearest friends. He didn't want to do this. Not now when he knew Chuuya was alive. Why did they have to go different paths? But the king bit together and bid his friends goodbye. Before he went up the stairs and returned to the throne room.

Noctis pushed the big doors open and saw Chuuya standing beside the throne looking out through the big hole in the wall. She turned towards him and grey-blue eyes spotted tears in the ocean blue gaze. The two of them hurried over to each other and met at the stairs middle platform. The king was quick with wrapping his arms around the slim body and pressed her close to his own. Both of them fought tears.

“Chuuya... I'm sorry...”

“It's alright... you're here now... that's all that matters...”

“But I...”

Noctis opened his eyes when he felt soft hands cup his cheeks and meet beautiful ocean blue. Brilliant sapphire that glittered in the night. A soft smile was found on painted lips. She looked so tired, just what did Ardyn put her through as he kept her prisoner in this place? The king probably didn't want to know. The younger was about to open his mouth and tell Chuuya what it was he had to do. But by the look in her eyes... the redhead surely already knew.

“Do you... do you really wish to do this?...” Chuuya asked softly.

“I... at first I wanted to do this so that I could finally be with you again... but now... now that I know you're alive...”

“Noct...”

“But I have to do this... even if we end up not being able to be with each other... I want the world you live in to be filled with light. I want to make the world a safe place... for you...”

Chuuya reached up and Noctis leaned down. Their lips met and he held onto her hard. A single tear left his closed eyes. The king savoured the warmth the redhead emitted. Thanks the god for letting them meet. But soon they had to let go of each other. The taller walked over to the stairs to take the last steps up to the throne. To fulfil his calling. Chuuya stayed on the middle platform. Noctis let her as it was, for now, the safest place to be. Even if he didn't actually want her to see what the king had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn Chuuya in the attire she's wearing in this chapter. You can find an uploaded version here: https://www.deviantart.com/fa113nm00n/art/Royal-attire-815081326


	28. More than one way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sat on his throne, to finally fulfil his calling. But... something long forgotten changed his fate.

Once at the throne, Noctis let out a breath and placed a hand on the armrest. It had been a long journey. It took him so long to get to this point. But finally, everything would come to a conclusion. The king sat down on his throne and let out another shaky breath. He looked down at Chuuya, who placed a hand over her heart and bowed. Despite what the raven-haired had to do. He felt calm. The redhead was here, everything was to be alright. An angel was watching over him as he fulfilled his calling. The younger called on the kings of Lucis. But something happened when he had called on the kings and was sitting in the right position.

“Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone.

Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning.

Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow.

Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides.

Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron.

Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire.

Arahabaki, the Calamity, unforgiving as death

Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos”

Noctis forced himself to raise his gaze and looked towards Chuuya who had spoken. That was seven... wasn't there supposed to only exist six astrals? The redhead was glowing and the reason why the king was unable to move at all. Gravity was pressing down onto him.

“Ch-Chuuya?...”

“A long time ago, a time already long forgotten, there existed seven Astrals... seven gods. But the seventh... Arahabaki... had to give her life to save our beloved star. But the gods knew, a time would come when her sacrifice was needed once more.”

“Wh-What are you?...”

Grey-blue eyes widened in terror as he saw one of the old kings raise their weapon towards Chuuya. Towards her back as she was still standing turned towards him with a soft smile.

“When the time comes, the goddess of Calamity shall reappear as mortal. To be slain by the king of kings. So that darkness shall finally be banished from our star and light shall last forevermore.”

“CHUUYA!!”

Noctis's scream echoed in his ears when the first of the old kings stabbed Chuuya into the back. The redhead stumbled forward but stayed standing. The king tried to get free. But he couldn't, the female's magic were too strong for him to overpower. He had to watch as one after another the kings of old stabbed his beloved until there was only one left. Chuuya was breathing heavily and could barely stand. Yet she forced herself to stay on her feet and reached out towards Noctis. The sword he was holding onto for dear life slipped out of his hands and floated over to outreached hands. The sword looked too heavy for the redhead in her current state. But she held it in her hands and slowly turned around.

“Please... Chuuya... please don't...”

Tears were already streaming down Noctis's dirty cheeks. Chuuya reached out the sword in her hands to the last king to appear among the old kings. Regis was still for a bit before he reached out and accepted the sword. Then he made himself ready to thrust.

“No... no... Father... please... please spare her... please... CHUUYA!!”

The moment Noctis was free from gravity's grip, the moment the sword penetrated Chuuya's chest, the moment she started to fall down to her knees. The king flew up from his throne and ran down the stairs. He managed two-three steps before he tripped and tumbled down the stairs instead. His body landed hard on the middle platform, but Noctis didn't give his body time to recover. The younger crawled up on all four and crawled over to Chuuya who was lying motionless on her side. Once by her side, the raven-haired slowly took up her upper body into his arms. The king was sitting on his knees with his left arm behind her shoulders and his right hand gently placed on the back of her head. Gently pushing it up. Her eyes were closed. Noctis gently placed her head against his arm, so that he could carefully place his right hand on her cheek.

“Chuuya... wake up... please...”

His thumb gently stroke her under one eye. Noctis knew that his father's sword was still penetrating her chest. But he ignored it. Chuuya was still warm, but he could feel how her warmth slowly left her. Tears landed on her beautiful face.

“Please... I... I don't want to... to... to lose you... again...”

His right hand was soon once again on the back of Chuuya's head and gently pressed her head against his shoulder. While Noctis leaned forward with his own head hanging forward. His eyes tightly closed and he cried in silence. The king's eyes were closed tight enough that he didn't notice the light that grew stronger and stronger. The light came from his ring and it had soon swallowed the Citadel, Insomnia, Lucis... the light enveloped the whole world. To once and for all chase away the sickness that had Eos in its grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but this time I'm only gonna upload one chapter. There aren't so many chapters left after all ^^


	29. Arahabaki's sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the light that had swallowed everything, he got to witness something that had happened such a very long time ago that time itself had forgotten it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's supposed to be a longer chapter here somewhere... don't know which one it is though... this one is another short one XD  
But Like last time, I won't upload double as there are so few chapters left X3

When Noctis slowly opened his eyes again, he was still surrounded by darkness. He was on his knees outdoors. The earth he was on was black, the few trees he saw was dead, no mountains or sea in the horizon and the sky was void of all light. Hadn't it worked? Had everything the king has done... everything he had _sacrificed_ not mattered? But then the raven-haired realized something. Daemons were usually found in masses when it was dark out. But there was no life in sight. Not until someone suddenly ran past the broken-hearted king.

Noctis was quickly on his feet. The one to have run past him had been a man dressed similarly to the ronin daemons. But the male had looked so human. The only thing that hadn't made the man human was the fact that he had ten big fluffy tails and a pair of big fluffy yet pointy ears on his head. Both ears and tails were in a chocolate brown colour with golden shaded tips. The king suddenly realized something and started to run after the brunet. Who seemed to be not only in a hurry but also in a panic.

Noctis slowed down when they arrived at a big round platform of stone. Six tall pillars stood in a circle along the platform's edge. Both pillars and platform had glowing symbols. Chains went from each pillar and met in the middle of the platform. Grey-blue eyes followed one of the chains to the middle where the chains were attached to shackles. In those shackles were slim wrists held high above the person's head. The king could only stand there and stare when he saw who was shackled to the middle of the platform and who the humanoid and ran up to.

It was Chuuya, couldn't be anyone else. But she looked different. Hair a lot longer with braids and golden pearls. Golden chains hung from a golden circlet she wore on her head. Her clothes were revealing, maybe not as much as Shiva, but close enough. A bra of black leather with chains hanging from it that made it look like she as wearing a very short dress. Red stones at the chains tips. She had a black belt around her hips where her sword was attached, together with long flowy fabric that went in black with red and golden decoration. No shoes, but thick shackles around her ankles that attached her directly to the platform she was standing on. The redhead looked to have been in a battle, a battle she had lost.

“Arahabaki!”

The male who had run up to Chuuya exclaimed and Noctis realized what it was he was witnessing. No matter how much he wanted to intervene, he knew that this was nothing he could stop. The goddess of calamity tiredly raised her head and looked towards the humanoid who was busy trying to free her wounded wrists.

“Dazai?... Why... Why are you... here?...”

“Why else?! I'm here to save you! Don't throw your life away like this! There are other ways to save Eos!”

“Dazai... please... find somewhere safe... once this is over... light shall return...”

“I won't run! Not anymore! I don't care if our star falls apart! I won't let you die!”

“Dazai... please... just...”

The male cupped Arahabaki's cheeks in his hands and the two stared each other into the eyes.

“No, I don't care if I have to sacrifice everyone. I want to be with you Arahabaki! You're my reason for living... You're my calling! I became a messenger to be with you and only you!”

Ocean blue eyes stared at the brunet before her expression softened and she opened her mouth to speak. But Dazai suddenly coughed up blood and most of it splashed over her face. Arahabaki stared in shock as her beloved collapsed at her feet with a deep slash wound over his back. The ocean blue gaze raised and was filled with a raging fire. Red marks started to slither out over her pale skin as she glared at Bahamut who had just killed the brunet.

All of the astrals was there, they all in human size. Well, Titan was still big for a human size and Leviathan wasn't that small either. But a lot smaller then what Noctis was used too. The king could only stare at what was happening while Arahabaki was trying to rip free of the now glowing chains.

“Bahamut! Why!”

Bahamut didn't answer. The dragonian simply cleaned his blade before he walked off the platform.

“Bahamut! Answer me damnit! He didn't have to die! Dazai didn't have to die! You said I was the only one to die!”

Still, no answer from Bahamut and the glowing symbols started to glow stronger. Arahabaki started to look among the other Astrals and called out to them. But they all turned their gaze away from her with pained expressions. As the light grew stronger it looked more and more like she was underwater. The tears that were slowly leaving her eyes floated upwards and the devastation in her expression as she realized what was actually going on. Noctis felt like crying again.

Everything started to shake and the platform started to crack. The scream that ripped out of Arahabaki's throat was heartbreaking. She screamed up towards the black sky. The light was soon slowly swallowing her and she stared up the sky. But soon the ocean blue gaze slid closed.

“May the king of kings bring salvation to us all...”

Noctis's breath got caught in his breath as he had heard the last words Arahabaki had uttered as she got swallowed by the light. The king had to raise his arms and tightly close his eyes as the light became too strong. The light had soon swallowed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is the only chapter where Dazai is present as the pain paring in this story is Noctis x Chuuya XD


	30. Within a crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having witnessed Arahabaki's sacrifice, Noctis was given the chance to speak with Chuuya one last time.

When Noctis once again opened his eyes he was inside the crystal. Or so he thought. It was hard to tell because of the black mist that obscured the surrounding. The king slowly started to walk as he tried to find the reason to why he was there. It didn't take long before the raven-haired were at the altar he had seen Arahabaki get sacrificed upon. The altar was cracked and nothing was glowing. But in the middle stood the goddess of calamity. She was in Chuuya's size and had a gigantic sheep skull as a helmet. The skull had gigantic horns and a gigantic long crimson red main. The whole skull was decorated with gold and red stone. It also had what looked like a tiara of some red crystal that went in a bow from one horn to the other.

“Chuuya...”

Noctis had spoken as he stepped up on the altar. The black mist wasn't on the altar, but all around it. The mist must have been the darkness that once had Eos in its grip. Arahabaki have been in darkness for so long... The king was relieved when the goddess reacted to the name he had called. The redhead slowly turned around to face him. The grey-blue eyes spotted a gaze that he was used being in a shade of brilliant blue. But her eyes had been staring straight into the darkness for so long, that they look to have turned black. Yet when the dark gaze saw him, light looked to return to the ocean within them and colour returned to the calm sea that hid deep darkness.

“Noct?”

Noctis smiled softly as he walked up to Arahabaki. The goddess let the king take off her helmet and place it on the broken platform they were standing on. They then stood there and stared at each other for some time. Their hands linked in a try to make sure the other wouldn't fade away. Not with at least a goodbye. The raven-haired took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Chuuya... why did you have to be sacrificed?...”

“Because... because like the daemons... I'm a manifestation of darkness...”

“You're not like the daemons!”

“Noct...”

“It's... it's unfair... you gave up everything you were and had... yet time forgot you... not even a monument was left in your honour. And the other astrals... they just looked away!”

Chuuya smiled softly and placed a hand over his cheek.

“But in the end... it was the right choice...”

“What about Dazai then?”

The redhead became silent and turned her gaze down while her hand on Noctis's hand lowered.

“He... Dazai was a fox... a normal mortal fox. He lost his family when Eos became sick. The land fell apart, the sea became black poison and the sky lost all light. Dazai was the last of his kind... and he was on his deathbed when I found him. I... it was a selfish act. Dazai had always wished for death. Yet I forced immortality upon him... I made him into my familiar... my messenger...”

Noctis gently placed his forehead against Chuuya's.

“Yet you two spent enough time together to fall in love with each other... That was why you let the other gods overpower you... that was why you let them sacrifice you...”

“... Yes... I wanted to give him a world of light...”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Chuuya and held her close.

“Yet Bahamut killed him right in front of you... without giving you a reason to why...”

Chuuya only made a light nod as she hid her face against his shoulder.

“Will you... will you die too?...”

“...”

“Please Noct... I don't want you to die... please... let me be selfish... one last time...”

“... alright...”

“Thank you...”

Noctis loosened his grip and their lips met. They kissed for a few moments before they parted. They kept their arms around each other. But the king now looked around them.

“Where are we by the way?”

“Within the light of the crystal.”

“So this is the scourge?”

“I guess...”

“You're not certain?”

“Well... I can't say I'm certain we're inside the light either. All I know is that we're inside a crystal.”

“A crystal? Does that mean there exist more?”

“The spell where my sacrifice was needed created a crystal that purified the land. It was a crystalized star who's light absorbed the darkness.”

“And you have been inside that crystal until it was time for you to be reborn into a mortal.”

“Yes... And the part of my soul that's still Arahabaki shall return to that crystal. To make sure that the sickness never shall return to our star.”

“Where is it? Where's the crystal?”

Chuuya let out a low chuckle and looked up into his eyes. She smiled softly and a soft cold light reflected on the ocean in her gaze. Noctis looked up and stared in shock at the gigantic full moon that was shining down above them.

“You... You have been inside the moon... this whole time...”

“The moon was created upon my sacrificed and given some of my power. So Noct...”

The king turned his gaze down towards Chuuya. Them both with tears in their eyes.

“I'll watch over you... I'll always be there by your side. Even if you won't be able to always see me.”

A weak shaky smile spread on Noctis lips and he hugs Chuuya tighter. He buried his face in her shoulder.

“From being the goddess of Calamity... you became the goddess of the moon... A light that can only be found in darkness...”

Chuuya chuckled softly. A warming sound despite the cold light that was shining down upon them. They stood there in silence for a few more moments before Noctis made a decision. He gently let go of the redhead and went down on one knee. But his hands held onto both hers, and his grey-blue eyes looked into ocean blue with determination.

“I shall live out my life... on one condition... Become my queen”

Chuuya stared at him in surprise, before her tears started to overflow and she managed a small smile.

“Alright... I accept...”

Noctis smiled softly as he stood up, still with her hands in his.

“So we have time for a small wedding?”

“Yes, I'm certain that if we only do the vows then we should have enough time.”

“Can we do it somewhere else though? This place is a bit too depressing for a wedding.”

“Alright, where should we have it?”

“The throne room...”

“... I see... close your eyes...”

Noctis nodded and closed his eyes once more. This time he knew what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, two chapters left on this thing X3


	31. Their vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of struggle and pain, Noctis could finally marry the woman he loved. The two made a vow to meet after death. Because as it stood... they weren't allowed to be together in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a drawing for this chapter. You can find it on my deviantart X3
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/fa113nm00n/art/Their-vow-827821425?ga_submit_new=10%3A1579695392&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1  
(Link directly to the drawing. Link to my deviantart and other social media is on my profile)
> 
> Damn... I have Nier: Automata ost as I upload this playing in my ears... and as I upload this it's playing "Weight of the world"... It just adds to the emotions in this chapter TT^TT

This time when Noctis opened his eyes, he knew what to expect. The king was cleaned up and dressed in a wedding suit. The change of clothes didn't surprise him. But he felt spellbound when his eyes fell onto Chuuya. The taller had kind of expected the redhead to wear Lunafreya's wedding dress. He remembered imagining the shorter in the dress when they went to look at it in Altissia. But the dress she was dressed in now, suited the older so much better.

White dress decorated with white flowers and big white feathers. Her arms free from fabric, but wrists decorated with bracelets. Her neck decorated with a white choker. The choker decorated with red stones and silver. Earring of red stones and silver, like the tiara on her head that kept the two-layered veil in place. Her long hair collected into a bun with a braid around it, a white ribbon kept it all in place. Her lips painted in a light shade of red and mascara. A very simple make-up, but not much more was needed.

Noctis couldn't help his dreamy smile and Chuuya chuckled. They placed their foreheads against each other before they turned towards the door that led them to the throne room. The doors opened and the king got another surprise. The hole in the wall was repaired and the room was fully decorated for their little wedding. Not only that, a red carpet had been rolled out over the floor and up the stairs. Along the edge of the carpet stood everyone the raven-haired had known throughout his life. Those still alive and those he had lost along the way. They all had bright happy smiles on their lips as the couple started to walk down the carpet.

“Chuuya... did you?...”

A single soft smile was enough answer and Noctis just felt grateful over the gesture. Soon the two was standing on the stairs middle platform. The two turned towards each other and Chuuya used her magic to put her dress and long veil into place. The bells that had rung as they walked up to the platform grew silent and silence filled the room. Noctis turned his gaze to look at those there to witness. His best friends were there. Talcott, Cid, Cindy, the council, people he met on his journey, his father, Lunafreya... even Ravus. Among many others. They all looked so happy for his sake. The grey-blue eyes raised to the ceiling and saw the old kings. They too were there to witness his marriage. The king took a deep breath and turned towards Chuuya.

“Right... the vow...”

Noctis had to gather himself a bit before he opened his mouth and tried to say the vow. But he couldn't find the words. Because the king got only reminded about what would happen once this ceremony was over and tears gathered in his eyes. The raven-haired wanted this to be forever. The world was saved, he wasn't needed there. He just wished to stay with Chuuya. Noctis closed his eyes as he fought the tears. But the grey-blue eyes opened when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. Grey-blue met soft ocean blue. The redhead smiled softly, she too with tears in her eyes. Surely she wished for the same as the king. But she managed to gather herself and slowly started to say the vow.

_I, Chuuya Nakahara, vow to love Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_through sickness and through health_

_through poorer and through richer_

_through light and through dark_

_I vow to watch over him_

_till death reunites us_

Chuuya gently wiped away Noctis's tears once she was done and the king gently took a hold of both her hands. He raised them and gently pressed her slim fingers against his lips. Before he took a deep breath, he needed to say it too. The younger made a promise. So grey-blue eyes looked deep into ocean blue before he started to say his vow.

_I, Noctis Lucis Caelum vow to love Chuuya Nakahara_

_through sickness and through health_

_through poorer and through richer_

_through light and through dark_

_I vow to walk my path_

_till death reunites us_

Noctis took another deep breath. It was a bit disappointing that they didn't have any rings to prove their marriage. But suddenly the king heard someone walk over to the stairs and up to them. The grey-blue gaze turned towards the source of the steps and saw Lunafreya walk up to them with a black box in her hands. The oracle stopped a few steps down and opened the box. She reached out and gave him a soft smile. Inside the box rested two rings. One in black and gold with a blue stone in the middle. The ring looked to have been inspired by the Ring of Lucii. The other ring was in gold and red. A big flower made out of a red gemstone looked to glow in the light that filled the throne room.

Noctis looked over at Dino who only gave the king a wink. The raven-haired chuckled before he picked up the ring for Chuuya. While the redhead picked up the ring for Noctis.

“Thanks Luna...” Noctis gave his old friend a soft smile.

Lunafreya responded with a soft smile of her own before she returned to her brother's side. Then the couple turned towards each other. Noctis gently threaded the golden and red ring onto Chuuya's left ring finger. The glow of the ring looked to become stronger once it was in place. Then the raven-haired let the redhaired thread his wedding ring on his left ring finger. He felt that the ring was filled with magical power. But unlike the ring of Lucii, it didn't feel heavy. The ring felt light compared to the other.

Shaky hands then let go of slim ones. Noctis reached out to the top veil and gently moved it out of the way from Chuuya's face. The king's hands gently cupped the goddess's face and they stared at each other for some time. Before they slowly leaned closer to each other. The moment their lips met, the crowd cheered. But tears started to slowly roll down the newly wed's cheeks. Their wedding rings' glow became stronger and for one last time... light filled the room and swallowed them all.

“Noct!”

Noctis raised his head and looked behind him. He was once again sitting on his knees on the middle platform of the stairs in the throne room. Through the open doors, his three friends entered with hurried steps. The three of them looked like they had no idea what they should think. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto walked up to the stairs and looked at their king. The raven-haired managed a forced tired smile.

“Hey guys... I'm... I'm finally... married...”

The three friends looked like they didn't understand a thing before they seemed to finally notice that Noctis had someone in his arms. The three slowly walked up the stairs and soon stood behind their king. Who had closed his eyes and turned his face down towards Chuuya who he was still holding in his arms.

“That's...” Prompto mumbled with wide eyes.

“Chuuya...” Ignis mumbled with a pained expression.

Noctis turned his gaze towards the strategist.

“You can see again?” Noctis asked with a low voice.

“Yes... the light seemed to have restored everything. The whole city looks like it did the day we left it.” Ignis explained.

“I... I see... then her... her sacrifice... truly healed everything...” Noctis said weakly.

“You mean...” Gladiolus asked slowly.

Noctis made a light nod before he took a deep breath and looked down towards Chuuya in his arms. His tears returned to roll down his cheeks. The redhead was dressed just like she was on their short little wedding. Though she still had king Regis's sword penetrating her chest. The king too was in his wedding attire. Their rings glittered in the morning light that filtered through the throne room's windows.

“Noct... tell us... what happened?” Ignis suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

Noctis closed his eyes and soon he told his closest friends what had happened after he split up with them at the Citadel's entrance. Once the king was done explaining what had happened, the four was silent. None of them knew what to say. The raven-haired had soon placed his head against Chuuya's, who's head was leaned against his shoulder. Suddenly Prompto slowly said something.

“Con...Congratulations... on... on your... marriage...”

“Yeah... congratulations...” Gladiolus added.

“Congratulations... I'm sure... she'll be... a wonderful queen...” Ignis said with closed eyes.

They all had their eyes closed by now. The four mourned the sacrifice that had to be made. On top of the throne laid two swords. One was Noctis's own motorblade that his father had given him. The other... was Chuuya's trusted sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this. But the last chapter is more of a "post-credit" thing XD  
The next chapter is also two pages long in the document I have written this thing in... so it's on the longer side... I knew I had a longer chapter somewhere XD


	32. Towards new adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king had grown old, but he still had one last thing he had to do.

Noctis was sitting in his room in front of a big old painting that almost covered a whole wall in his personal bedroom when it knocked on the door. The king didn't take his gaze off the old painting even when the door opened and someone walked up to him.

“The car is ready, your highness” Talcott announced with a bow.

“Thank you Talcott... and Iris?”

“The crystal room”

“Alright, let's go there before we leave.”

Talcott hurried closer to Noctis and helped the king stand up before giving him his cane. Tired grey-blue eyes then looked at the old painting once more and so did the younger. The painting that the older could usually be found looking at was a painting made by many talented painters, mannequins and Prompto's photos. Chuuya was sitting on a chair dressed in her wedding attire, minus the veil. Beside her stood Noctis with a hand on her shoulder. He too in his wedding attire. Beside the king stood Regis and Lunafreya. On the other side of the redhead's chair stood Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. They all had small smiles on their lips. A wedding portrait that was made simply from fantasy.

Noctis glanced down at his wedding ring he still wore on his left ring finger. Before he left the room together with Talcott who held the door open for the now old king. The two walked to the room where the crystal was once found. The crystal had shattered after the world got saved from darkness. Now it was a room for memories. As they walked those they passed stopped and bowed towards the old king, who made a light bow back. After so many years on the throne, he had gotten used to the treatment.

Talcott opened the door to the old room and stepped to the side, allowed Noctis to step in first. Iris stood at the gigantic glass-box placed in the middle of the room. Within the box stood two mannequins. The two wore the king's and Chuuya's wedding attire. To prove that the wedding had actually happened. At a corner in the room stood another big glass box, this one had the redhead's old bike inside it. There existed more glass boxes with things from their journey and some had framed photos. Well, copies of the photos Prompto took on their journey. The real photos were collected in an album that the king had in his personal room.

Noctis was to be the last monarch in Lucis. The Citadel was to double as a museum and conference house for the council that was to gain all rule once his rule was over. Throughout the years, the king had gone more and more into the background, to prepare his people for the new age of democracy. The Citadel left as a memory of the past that brought them to their current age.

Noctis walked up to Iris and stood there in silence beside her as they both looked at the mannequins that pretended to be the king and his queen on their wedding day. It had been Ignis's idea and everyone had supported it. The raven-haired was glad that through it all he have had his closest friends and a lot of people that had supported him. The old king knew that he was to be remembered as the king who brought light back into their world. But this time, he had made sure that both Chuuya and Arahabaki would be remembered too. As the saviours of their star.

“She must have been really beautiful...” Iris suddenly murmured.

“Yeah... beyond words...” Noctis murmured as answer.

After that, Noctis and the two younger left the room and went to the traffic circle in front of the Citadel. Where a car was waiting on them. Glaives were standing along the stairs as the king exited the big front doors. Glaives were to stay to protect the citadel and the memories stored within once the king had left their star. The now grey-haired started his descend down the stairs, helped by Talcott. Iris opened the door to the car's backseat and Noctis got into the car. With a sigh, he leaned back into the seat and once Iris and Talcott had gotten into the front seat the car started to move. The tired grey-blue eyes looked towards the statue that had been placed instead of the fountain in front of the old Citadel.

The statue was of an angel who stood with a gentle smile on her lips and looked up at the sky. Her hand rested on the head of a big fox who was sitting beside her. The fox had ten big fluffy tails and in a circle around the angel was the kings of old. All on their knees bowing towards the angel who had saved their land. People had been told that it was a statue of the goddess Arahabaki. The tiara inspired by the moon and crystal placed upon the angel's head was proof on that. Only a handful knew that the statue was made in the image of Chuuya. Who herself was remembered as the lost queen of light. The redhead may be lost, but thanks to Noctis's and his friends' hard work, she wouldn't be forgotten.

“I... wonder how long it has been...” Noctis suddenly murmured.

The old king closed his eyes as he wondered how long ago it was since that battle. Since he saved the world from endless darkness. Since he... no, he shouldn't think about that. But while the older was lost in thought the car had taken him to outside Insomnia. The car stopped at a pair of stairs that disappeared up the mountains. Noctis got out of the car and sighed at the sigh of the long path of stairs.

“Who's idea was it to build stairs...”

“Well, it's better than the steep mountain wall that was there before.” Iris pointed out.

Noctis chuckled before he started to ascend the stairs. Along the whole path of stairs were stone pillars that had lanterns hanging from them. In front of every pillar sat a fox. The animal now associated with the goddess of the moon. A creature that after the restoration of light had started to pop up here and there in the forest. Many said that it was the messenger of the goddess and if one saw the creature they said you had been blessed by the goddess that saved this star.

Noctis breathed out once he was finally at the top of the mountain where a new royal tomb had been built. The tomb surrounded by flowers people had left when travelling to the tomb. The old king couldn't help but smile over the gesture before he walked up to the tomb. The grey-haired was still the only one who had the key to the old tombs. Iris and Talcott stayed at the stairs, to wait on their king from there. The older unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Instead of the usual darkness that filled the other cold tombs, this tomb was filled with light and flowers. The white flowers that had started to be found all over the world were the moon's gentle light touched the star Eos. In the middle of the room laid a sleeping angel of stone. She used one arm as a pillow and laid against a big ten-tailed fox that was wrapped around her. Her other hand was in the air like it was supposed to hold onto something.

Noctis walked up to the statue and gently stroke the angel over the cheek with a weak smile. Then he gently stroke the stone fox over the head. The old king then stood there in silence for a bit before he let out a heavy breath and looked up towards the ceiling. A part of the ceiling made out of glass to let in light. The older stood still like that for some time before he decides to finally start speaking.

“It has truly been so long since it all happened...”

Noctis turned his gaze back towards the angel statue and smiled weakly.

“Did you meet up with them and showed them the way?...”

He closed his eyes as he remembered.

“Gladiolus... passed away three years ago... He was a great shield... I couldn't have asked for anyone better.”

The king opened his eyes again and looked down at his hands that were resting on his cane.

“Ignis... passed away a year ago... He spoiled me to the very end you know... I don't know what I would have done without him.”

The old raised his gaze to look back at the angel once more.

“And Prompto... he passed away last month... He continued to stay by my side... even if he had his own dreams to follow... I couldn't have asked for a better friend.”

Noctis let out a shaky sigh, now with tears in his eyes. Before the grey-haired reached out with one hand. A sword took form in his outreached hand. It was Chuuya's sword. He and his friends had been able to keep their powers even after the crystal had shattered. Ignis concluded it was because of their ties to the redhead. The old king had returned all of the royal arms. He did that when his friends had still been alive. The group had travelled the world one last time. Before they had gotten too old to do it. The only swords Noctis had kept with him, was his own sword that was to become his royal arm and Chuuya's sword. But today, he was going to place it where it will stay for the rest of time.

Noctis gently placed the old sword in the angel's free hand. The statue's hand moved, it's slim fingers wrapped around the weapon before it placed it against the stone fox. Now the tomb was finally complete. The royal tomb raised in the honour of the lost queen of light and the moon goddess Arahabaki. The reason for the foxes and the angel statue. The old king hadn't wanted this royal tomb to be like all the others. The mortal version of a goddess had been buried here after all. It was only right it stood out from the rest.

“Happy 60th wedding anniversary... my queen”

Noctis then left the tomb. The grey-haired made sure to close and lock the door after himself before he started his descent down the stairs back to the car. Once in the car the older leaned back and looked out the window. Talcott and Iris once again in the front seat. The old king was so tired. So he closed his eyes to take a nap.

When the grey-blue eyes opened again Noctis was standing on a desolate road. He was very confused and looked around. Before he looked down at himself. The king was dressed the way he had been dressed on the day he had left his home for the first time. He also noticed the raven-black bangs that fell into his face.

“Noct!”

Noctis raised his gaze and looked at the one that had shouted his name with big eyes. But soon his expression relaxed and he answered Prompto's wave with one of his own. There, some meters away from where he was standing stood Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto. All three looked just like they had done that day around seventy years ago. The one in glasses stood leaned against Regalia who looked ready for a drive.

“Come on! We'll leave without you!” Gladiolus shouted.

Noctis suddenly felt a slim hand take a hold of his own and he looked to his side. Chuuya held his hands with a soft smile. She looked just like she had when he had first met her.

“Come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting.”

“Yeah... let's go”

The two then hurried over to the rest of them and they all got into Regalia. Chuuya sat in Noctis's lap and he had his arms around her. One of her arms were around his neck and he rested his head against her shoulder. Grey-blue eyes slowly closed as he enjoyed the ride towards new adventures.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum the 114th king of Lucis passed away on the way back home to Citadel._

_After 90 long years, the old king passed away with a peaceful smile on his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the chapters!  
I hope that those who had stuck around to read this whole thing have enjoyed it. I don't think I'll write this kind of fanfic again though... and I would like to try and not write such a long fanfic again for some time XD  
Anyway, thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> I have only written the first chapter. But I wanted to upload this and see what others think about it. I know what I would write, but I need to replay the whole story for my idea. So I want to hear what others think and get some feedback.  
I didn't add relationships because I'm still not sure what I would want to do and for now Chuuya is the only bsd character that I have planned (Okay, Dazai is also planned, but that's like closer to the end or right at the end of the whole thing... so yeah...). I'm shipping Noctis and Prompto, so I may add that. But well, I'm not entirely sure yet. So if anyone has any suggestions about relationships I'm more than happy to listen ^^
> 
> EDIT: I found some errors as I played through the first two chapters of the game. I have fixed it so things should be as it should.


End file.
